Escape from Darkness
by Madison Darkblade
Summary: After returning to Shigure's, Kyo's met with some suprises. KyoHaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Warnings: Characters may be slightly out of character, but it's all part of the story

: Chapter 1:

It had been months since the teenager had taken off and now as he approaches the familiar house he feels ill. He had left shortly after he graduated and he had run off with a gorgeous guy he had met only a month before the ceremony. His eyes absorb the girl while she hangs up the laundry and briefly he smiles even though she wouldn't see it. With a heavy sigh, he makes his appearance.

"Oh my," the girl gasps happily before rushing forward and nearly hugging him, but he holds out his good arm stopping her. "Are you aright," she asks in concern glancing at his bandaged arm. Quietly he nods, a month ago he had stopped trusting his voice, and guiltfully6 he looks away. "Well, come in and say hi to the others. Haru lives here now, he's in your old room," she says looking down sadly and quickly he follows her inside where his makeshift family sits.

Shigure looks at him in surprise forgetting the perverted comment he was in the middle of making then a slow smile forms on the dog's face. No one speaks and in this light he knows their critical eyes can spot each fading bruise on his face. "Sit, eat, and talk," the dog finally says and gratefully he drops his weary body to the floor beside the multi-tonal hair boy. "Where have you been," the teen asks and dumbly he blinks at him before shrugging. Truthfully he wasn't entirely sure where he had been, only that his instincts had led him here. "Here you go. I know it's not much, but I didn't know you'd be stopping by," the girl says placing a nearly full plate of food into his mouth before he stops himself and glances at the food in shame. "Is it not good? I'm sorry, I could fix you something else if you'd like," Tohru says reaching for his plate and shaking his head he scrambles to his feet. "Silt down and eat, baka neko," the slate haired boy says and quickly he obeys. He cringes when Shigure raises his eyebrows in shock and brokenly he croaks, "I don't deserve food."

His voice had sounded foreign to his ears and he looks around worriedly. Last time he had used his voice the man had hit him. _Would they hurt me? He seemed to think so, maybe he's right. 'Everyone hates you, your so disgusting. Only I love you.' _He stands up and runs out of the house escaping their prying eyes. His aching legs give out on him and he crashes to his knees with a howl.

His eyes flutter open and groggily he stares at the familiar room. "Hey," the teen sitting next to him says calmly and with confused crimson's he looks the slender boy over. "What happened to you," the boy adds and quickly he sits up trying to find his discarded shirt. "Kyo, you can talk to me. I did see those marks on your back and the bruises on your chest. I had to take your shirt off in order to clean the gash in your arm," Haru says gently while he lovingly brushes his red hair back and adoringly he smiles down at him causing his heart to beat a little faster. "Even if you don't want to tell anyone else at least tell me," the boy pleads and leans forward so his head rests on the pillow next to his. "What do you want," he demands hoarsely despite the fact he trusts the youth. "This," the teen whispers before slipping onto the bed and pressing his lips against his own.

Breathlessly he stares at the younger boy knowing that his old self would have blown up, but he had liked the gentle treatment. "It took me until you ran off to realize that I loved you, and I tried to find you but it was like you disappeared. I want to protect you from whoever it is that has hurt you," Haru whispers then he gently caresses the marks on his chest. "Stop," Kyo mummers and he pulls away form Haru with a frustrated groan. "Kitten, I just want to help you and love you," Haru says then kisses Kyo's cheek. "Give me a chance, kitten," Haru urges in his placid tone reassuring the red head with gentle touches over his shoulders. "I…what if he comes back," Kyo asks getting use to his voice and unconsciously he licks his lips nervously. "Please," Haru begs while his hands wander down to the cat's hips. "Fine, but if you get hurt then don't complain to me," he says and lets Haru pull their bodies together.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own anything

A/N- Word like :_italics: _are flashbacks of Kyo's.

: Chapter 2:

Nightmares awaken him and reluctantly he opens his eyes expecting the tall, older man to be standing above him with a cold, violent glare in his dark blues. Blinking back his confusion, Kyo stares at the boy curled up against him and he sighs in relief. He gently caresses Haru's cheek and glances up at the door when Shigure opens it then he yells, "Get out." Quietly he slips from the bed and stands in front of the mirror that Haru must have hung up. He idly traces the marks on his chest and with a disgusted look on his face he slams his fist into the mirror. "Kyo," Haru mumbles then he feels the boy's arms wrap around his waist and he mutters, "When did I become so weak?" Lips ghost over his neck causing him to stiffen and fearfully he pulls away. "Relax, kitten," Haru whispers in his ear reminding him that both of them were older now and he holds back the purring that accompanies the trembling. "Your not weak, somebody just had you under his spell," Haru adds while Kyo shrugs on his t-shirt and the pale teen buttons up his black vest. "Kyo, do you even know how long you've been gone," Haru asks studying him through the shattered mirror and he shrugs saying, "A few months." Shaking his head, Haru corrects him, "You've been gone for almost a year. Momiji and I have graduated already, that's part of the reason I was able to move into here."

The air is stifling as they sit at the table with their breakfast in front of them. "Sleep well, Kyo," Shigure jokingly asks and blankly he glances up without responding. "I think you had a very good sleep," the dog says slyly before he beams at Tohru. "Well, I sure hope you can get him to speak, you two looked so cozy, after all I'll be gone with my beloved Ayame for a few days while Tohru is spending the weekend out of town with her friends, and Yuki is going away somewhere." Nervously he licks his lips and glances around before he snaps, "Shut up. I slept as well as I could with him breathing down my neck like a dumb ass." He storms out of the room leaving the others staring at the place he had sat at only moments before. For a little while everything seemed so normal, like nothing with that man had happened, but then the searing pain in his arm reminds him that he had been betrayed.

"Kyo, do you want to talk about something, like what's bothering you," Tohru asks with concern shadowing her eyes and he shakes his head muttering, "I shouldn't have come here." He stands up, stretches out lazily, and winces when the shirt snags on one of the newer slashes on his back. "You should go talk to Haru, I think you comment hurt him," she says and guilt fully he looks up at the already graying sky. "Fine, but I have to go soon. It's not safe for me to stay here much longer and I don't want to get caught in the storm," he agrees but when he strides inside the slender boy walks right past him without even a glance.

"Why are you here," Haru asks when he enters the bedroom and with a shy smile he says, "I guess I wanted to say goodbye. I really should get back before he gets really mad at me." He inwardly cringes when Haru shrugs then pushes past him as if he's invisible and he says, "I can't give him the chance to hurt you; he's a dangerous man." Finally the teen turns to look at him and he winces when the boy growls, "Do you have any clue what the hell we went through when you ran away?" Quickly he begins walking away and firmly states, "None of you cared about me in the first place. I'm only the cat to all of you. The hideous, vile creature that you all hate." When the youth raises his hand, Kyo cringes and backs away as he vividly recalls the man's large fist connecting with his face repeatedly. "Stop it, I wont hit you. All I want is for you to listen to me and tell me what he did to you. I wont get hurt and neither will you," Haru says cupping his tanned face and reluctantly he looks into the boy's gray eyes before asking, "Do you want me to stay?" The teen nods enthusiastically then licks Kyo's bottom lip and obediently he parts his lips allowing the younger boy's more experienced tongue to enter his mouth. "I think you should move back in and sleep in my room," Haru says pushing him towards the bed. "I don't want to go back there, really I don't, but what if he comes here and forces me back," Kyo mutters while curling up on his side feeling the full effect of the gray clouds that loom above them threatening to release their forceful tears at any moment. "Don't worry about it, we're both strong enough to beat him," the teen says curling up behind him and protectively hugging him.

After awakening from his nap, Kyo sits up and watches as Haru picks up the shards of glass on the ground. :_ Blood spilled onto the wooden floor, as a vase lay broken on the ground. His body was sprawled out on the crimson stained shards and he covered his face to protect it from the man and his vicious attacks with the long whip. Glass was everywhere and so was his blood leaving behind stains of his defeat:_ Rubbing his eyes to remove the last traces of sleep and to escape the memories, Kyo slips from the bed and runs a nervous hand through his orange strands.

They wave the other occupants of the house off and Kyo heads inside asking, "Did you actually miss me?" The teen nods, pulls him onto the couch, and says, "We all missed you. Where did you go? Why come back now? Who hurt you? Kyo, tell me what happened to you." He shakes his head desperate to escape the youth's questions. Standing up, he searches for an escape. _I don't know why I let him hurt me! Why does Haru keep pestering me with these questions? I don't want to think about that. _The man's words haunt him even now as he sits miles away from the dreadful house. He still doesn't know how the man had found out about his love for Haru, but he remembers what he threatened. _"If you tell anyone then I'll kill both of you,"_ echoes through his mind while he fights back the tears. Vividly he recalls the bruising grip on his wrist and the forceful kiss that had sealed the threat. _"No one wants you, they'll only play with you. You're nothing to them. You're my life I love you. I'll take care of you if you're good and silent."_

Silence reigns over the house as the two teens cook an easy lunch. "Do you want to practice your fighting," Haru asks trying to rouse some conversation from the neko, but the boy wordlessly shakes his head. His ruby eyes gaze out the window staring at the spot where he had once gone through all his moves. Haru lets his orbs move over the slender boy noting the changes. _He's thinner, almost too thin, his hair is longer, and his behavior is odd_, Haru muses while he forces his hands to stay on the spoon and not on the teen.

"After lunch we should fight, for old times sakes," Haru tries watching the teen's eyes as they light up then dull again. Shaking his head, Kyo adds some vegetables to the soup they were making and carefully he approaches the fridge. _I can't fight anymore; we met because I was fighting off a gang that was trying to hurt a little girl. :'Wow, that was great,' the man had said pushing his blond hair back and he had lost himself in those blues. 'Would you go out on a date with me,' the man had added with a shy smile and those blues twinkled with hidden promises: _: "Are you going to get something from the fridge or just wait for it to magically open," the gray eyed teen asks with a small smile and he waits for Kyo to yell or hit him, but the boy only opens the door to grab for the milk. Kyo idly glances at his hand where the man had slammed the fridge door closed upon it and closes his eyes telling himself that he was free.

"You know that Akito thought about searching for you," Haru states casually while he stirs their lunch and Kyo rolls his eyes saying, "Should I be thankful that he thought about me or that he didn't try and find me?" "He doesn't care what we do anymore, he can't. He died shortly after you went missing. Someone started the rumor that he was secretly in love with you and when you left he died of a broken heart," Haru adds hoping that the neko would show some form of emotion and he sighs with disappointment when the boy's facial expression doesn't change.

"I'm trying to make you happy, but you're not responding. What do you want from me? You already have my love, I don't know what else you need from me," Haru says as he dishes out two bowls of soup and he watches Kyo tense when they hear a knock on the door. Standing outside the door is a gorgeous man with blond hair that falls in front of his deep blues. "I'm looking for Kyo, have you seen him," the man says and his senses heighten with alarm warning him that this was the man Kyo feared. "Please, Domenic; let me stay for a few more days. I just want to see my family and pay my respects to the head," Kyo whispers while looking at the ground then fearfully he raises his eyes to the man's pleading with him. Haru barely represses the urge to strangle the man when he touches his kitten's orange hair. "Okay, honey, but you should come home and get some clean clothes to wear. I'll bring you right back," the man says while he rubs his thumb against the boy's bottom lip.

Helplessly Kyo glances at Haru pleading with him to do something. "I'm sorry, but Kyo must go to the main house today. He has clothes here to wear for a few days. The next few days will be filled with meetings, and there isn't one that we can get out of. I'm sorry, sir, for the trouble this may cause you," Haru lies hoping to buy his kitten some time so that they can figure out a way to escape this man. "Fine, but I want to talk to him then," Domenic says with his eyes already turning steely and his voice taking on its dangerous, icy growl. "Okay, we'll talk but I have to get ready soon," Kyo mumbles weakly taking the man's offered hand and trying not to wince when it crushes his he follows the man towards the woods with only one last glance at Haru warning him to stay there.

"So, is that the man you're screwing now? I always knew you were a whore." Shaping his head, Kyo stammers, "N-no, that's Haru, he's my cousin." With a chuckle, Domenic shoves Kyo down onto the floor only allowing him to get onto his hands and knees, and says, "What did I say about back talk, honey?" Shivering with fear, Kyo mutters, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just didn't want you to be mad at me." Stroking the boy's back, Domenic growls, "He wants you, Kyo. I can see it in his eyes. You're not worthy of him, though. Do you really think he'd want you if he knew the truth? You'll only hurt him, darling. I'm the only one who understands you." Tears sting his crimson eyes as the man roughly undresses him and he begs, "Please, not this." The man bites his ear and he can feel the blood running down his neck before the man yells, "Shut up, whore. You belong to me. You're nothing but a toy to be used. I own you and you better not forget that."

Haru runs outside as soon as he hears Kyo's screams and he slowly walks up to the sobbing boy. "Kitten, where did he go?" He feels the headache coming on and knows that his other half wants out for revenge, but the trembling teen shakes his head whispering, "I deserved what I got." Lovingly Haru picks up the teen and carries him back into the warm house just as the clouds release their flood of tears. "You can take a nice, warm bath while I call Hatori," he says as he turns on the water and rocks his beloved on his lap not caring about the blood staining his pants. "No doctors. I deserved my punishment. I'm his toy to be used as he sees fit." Setting the boy into the water, Haru kisses his forehead and whispers, "I'll be back soon." Franticly Kyo reaches out to him and yells, "Haru, if you call any doctors then I swear I'll leave and I'll hate you forever." Sighing Haru pauses at the doorway and states, "Then hate me."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Domenic.

A/N: -_italics- _dreams, mainly Kyo's Also, thank you so much to those who reviewed!

: Chapter 3:

Hatori looks over Kyo's frail form and hands Haru a bottle of pain relievers along with extra bandaging saying, "Give him one every five hours. I wouldn't worry about his threats; Kyo knows that you were only trying to help him. He's the only one that can press charges against this man and even then the courts may not believe him. All I can do is tell you to be careful with him and stay safe." Nodding, Haru pulls the doctor aside asking, "When will he be the old Kyo again? I mean I don't mind this Kyo, but I hate thinking that he's afraid of me, too." The taller man glances at the sleeping cat and says, "It depends on how he deals with the pain, he may never get over it and just get worse or he could get better but he'll need support and love for that to happen. However, you did mention that at times he'd start to yell like he use to so I believe he will recover. Take him out and bring him to the place where he use to go." Haru nods with a grim smile and walks the doctor to the door.

-_He's running, trying to escape, but it seems that each step takes him farther away from the light. Fearfully he glances behind himself and spies the man getting closer. The whip in the man's large hand taunts him and he gasps when the predator lights up a cigarette. He trips and falls onto his knees. He tries to scramble to his feet, but the whip crashes down against his back. His pants are pulled away and thrown into the darkness. As the cigarette presses into his inner thigh, he hisses and listens to the people that surround him as they laugh. He's tugged to his feet and his naked form is put on display for his family to stare at. Haru accepts the whip from the man and grins evilly before slicing open his skin with it. "Did you actually think that anyone could love you? You're the filthy cat," Haru says kneeling before him when he falls to his knees once again and the boy quickly steals a kiss from his lips. After he hands the whip to Akito, Haru sneers and laces his arm through Domenic's. –_

Kyo wakes up panting and wipes furiously at his eyes that fill with betraying tears. He hears his name being called and glares at the boy when he approaches the bed. "I had to, Kyo. You were bleeding and the marks on your back looked infected. Hatori said to clean them and wrap them. You should eat something, then we'll go and buy you some clothes to wear. Please open up to me," Haru says as he sits down on the edge of the bed looking at the kitten as he stares up at him with distrusting eyes. "We're not safe anymore, Haru. He knows where I'm at and he'll be back to reclaim me." He tries to hide his pain when Haru lies down next to him and hugs him. "We could run away and get jobs. I have some money saved up," Haru says hopefully and he shakes his head.

Even though Haru had followed him up to the roof and is now sitting next to him, Kyo feels a calmness fall over him. "Haru, we'll go live at the main house if I'm allowed in and we'll both get jobs near by. I'll start training again and I'll work on getting better. When he comes back, we can lie saying that Master needs me. He knows that I love my Master and I'd go to him if it were asked of me. I have to beat him," Kyo states firmly while his eyes stare straight ahead envisioning his victory and adoringly Haru runs his fingers through his shoulder length orange hair. _This isn't the same impulsive teen that claimed he'd beat Yuki, this is a desperate man having to fight for his pride and his life, _Haru observes as he situates himself behind Kyo so that the older teen could lie back against his chest. "There's no one there to stop you from moving in," Haru states casually while he gently massages the boy's tense shoulders.

_Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe I should have told Haru no. What if he does hurt me? What if Domenic hurts him? Maybe I should go back to him, at least Haru wouldn't get hurt then and maybe my punishment would be less severe? _

"Welcome home, Kyo," Haru says as he opens the door to his old house and leads the neko upstairs. "You can sit down, you know. I'll buy you a bed if you don't want to share one," he adds as his kitten sits down and he turns around to find the boy some clean clothes. He couldn't walk around in one of Shigure's robes all day, though he did look adorable in the oversized cloth. Regret fills Kyo's ruby eyes while he keeps his secret desire to be held throughout the night to himself. Reluctantly he accepts the snug, mesh shirt and pulls it on after pulling the robe down to his waist. He glances at the teen when he hands him a pair of tight, black jeans and demands, "Will you get out?" Licking his lips, Haru lets his eyes roam over his kitten and he says, "On one condition, you sleep in my bed sometimes." He nods while rolling his eyes trying to hide his excitement and waits till Haru disappears before removing the robe the rest of the way. _You deserve this. You deserve a chance to be happy. Haru is only trying to help me._

"After we go shopping, would you go to the movies with me?" _Last time I was asked to the movies I ended up falling foolishly in love with the man who took me out and he hurt me. Haru's different though he wouldn't just use me. _"Sure. Do you really think I want to wear this through? I look stupid in your pathetic clothes," Kyo growls tugging on the irritating shirt.

They walk through the mall gazing at the vast amounts of teens and Kyo tugs Haru into one store after the other. "You're acting like you haven't seen a mall in years. Don't you hate shopping?" With a frustrated groan, Kyo grabs a couple t-shirts and cargo pants before heading towards the fitting room. "I just haven't gotten new clothes in a while," Kyo states while he tries on the red t-shirt that shows a sliver of his toned stomach. He studies himself in the mirror and tries to erase the underlying look of fear in his eyes. "You poor, deprived kitten," Haru says when he emerges satisfied with the clothes he had picked out.

"So this guy hurt you and deprived you of good clothes. Why did you stay with him for so long?" Looking at his fingers that clutch at the bags, Kyo stammers, "I couldn't escape him. He said he loved me and I wanted so badly to be needed. At first he treated me like I was the world to him, but that all changed when I moved in with him." Groggily he walks past the crowd thankful that the rain had stopped and heads towards the small car that Haru had borrowed from one of the maids. "Do you want to change before we go," Haru asks watching Kyo's eyes raise to the darkening sky and the neko nods grabbing out a blue t-shirt and tan cargo's. "I'll just change in the car," Kyo says scrambling into the backseat while he pulls off the annoying mesh shirt.

The dark movie theater holds only five or six other people when they enter. Obediently he follows Haru to the back row and sits down next to him. "Do you want some popcorn?" Kyo shakes his head then decides to lay it down on Haru's shoulder earning him a surprised yet grateful look. "Are you in pain? Do you want any medicine," Haru asks studying him as he closes his eyes waiting for the film to start. "Tired, that's all. There's going to be another storm coming soon," Kyo mutters opening his eyes to catch the title of the movie. "Are you sure you're okay," Haru asks letting his concern lace the words and swirl around Kyo in a comforting fashion.

_How can I tell him that I'm use to being raped? He'll probably stop liking me if he knew how damaged I actually am. What would he think if he knew that Domenic use to strap me to the bed and let other people use me despite my cries of pain and pleads for him to stop them? What if he knew about that club? _ "I'm fine," Kyo says softly nuzzling Haru's soft neck and he lets sleep lull his mind.

-_He crept out of the bedroom leaving Domenic slumbering on their bed and he pulled on his pants and shirt praying that the man wouldn't wake up. His crimson eyes widen when they spot his gift in the corner. Bound and gagged was his beloved. Blood matted his wild white and black hair. Where his loving grays should have been were only bloody holes. Whimpers erupted from him when Domenic wrapped his arms around his waist licking his neck. "He's still alive, but at least now he can't leer at you like he could before," the man said and he dropped to his knees crying. "If you disobey me I'll kill him," the man warned as he untied the younger teens wrist revealing stubs where hands should have been. He screamed when Haru tried to speak and backed away fearfully. "Here's your breakfast," Domenic said casually and sets a plate down revealing the cow's eyes and tongue. –_

People are hushing Kyo when he awakens sweating and screaming. "Haru," the boy whispers staring up at him in confusion and comfortingly he wraps his arms around the boy saying, "Calm down, kitten. We'll go home and I'll fix you something to eat." Nodding Kyo rushes out of the theater ignoring the curses being thrown at him. "Kitten, you'll hurt yourself if you keep running like that," Haru says grabbing for his beloved's arm and he stops when he sees where his kitten's eyes are trained on. Before them is a club that he recognized as a secret whorehouse. A well-known doctor steps out and suddenly he realized why Kyo feared men in the medical field. "He brought you here?" Kyo nods then adds, "He owns this place, but we live farther away. I want to go home, Haru." The doctor calls Kyo's name but they ignore him and head back towards the parking lot. "I'm confused, Kyo. When will you tell me what's going on?" The orange haired teen looks up at him brokenly then says, "Please, Haru, drop this." He nods hating to see his beloved so hurt and afraid. _Somehow Kyo, I'll find out what's going on._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

A/N: Thanks to all of those who reviewed. Sorry for such a long delay, I was gone due to the holiday.

Chapter 4

All throughout their dinner, Haru kept watching the way Kyo's lips moved as he took tiny bites of the fish he had made. His own mouth just wants to ravish the older teen and he wonders how he'll make it through tonight with the teen in his small bed. He can't stop staring at his kitten's firm behind as he stands up to wash the dishes. "Kyo, do you want to visit his grave," he asks just to make some sort of conversation and he steps up behind his beloved hugging him to his chest while his lips ghost over his ear. He feels his beloved tense and gently pets his hair before wrapping his arms once again around the felines waist. "Why? So I can dance on it and laugh at him," Kyo demands while he drops the bowls into the dish rack. "If you want to," Haru mummers finding it harder to control his teenage hormones as the neko steps back accidentally pressing their bodies together and Kyo states irritably, "I don't want to see Akito at all, it doesn't matter whether he's dead or alive." Stepping to the side, Kyo detangles himself from Haru's greedy limbs and heads upstairs to hide on the roof.

Liquid tears fall from the sky soaking his small, weary form within seconds. His orange locks lay flat upon his head, clinging desperately to his paling face, as his t-shirt becomes a second skin. Lying back, Kyo hates himself for becoming so tired and weak due to a simple storm. He'd rather be inside the dry house, but he couldn't handle Haru's innocent advances anymore. His mind kept bringing up the past even though he knew that Haru wouldn't hurt him the way Domenic had. His eyes close against his will and his mind floods with dreams of his life before he came back to Shigure's.

: It had been raining and he was trying to make his boyfriend a nice meal for when he came home from work. Despite the fact that the storm exhausted him, he still sat up and prepared a pasta dinner. After it had been finished, he laid upon the couch waiting for Domenic to arrive so they could share the meal with each other. He had wanted tonight to be special. He wanted to show his boyfriend how much he loved him. Well past midnight the man came staggering through the door awakening him and he rubbed his eyes before standing up to greet the man.

'I made dinner for us,' he said approaching the drunken man and the blond turned his dangerous blues upon him saying, 'I wouldn't eat anything you've made even if I was starving, I ate with Kohana tonight.' He tried his hardest to hide his pain and guilt fully he looked away when he noticed the lipstick smudges on the man's collar. 'You cheated on me,' he finally growled ready to punch the man then Domenic stepped forward and shoved him onto the couch.

He felt the man ripping his clothes off then the searing pain. Afterwards, he laid in the tub sobbing and the man sobered from their encounter watched him with loving eyes saying, 'You do know that I love you, right? I didn't cheat on you, she tried forcing herself onto me but I pushed her away. I didn't mean what I said. The food was delicious." He had nodded dumbly and accepted the man's adoring kisses greedily. In the morning Domenic dressed himself calmly and he sat up praying that his lover would at least look at him. 'I promise that will never happen again, honey. I was drunk and angry at my job. You understand, don't you? Tonight I'll make it up to you."

When Domenic came home that night he quickly stood to greet him from the couch where his virginity had been savagely taken. The man held out a dozen wine red roses and a card that said Sorry. His lover had brought home food so that he wouldn't have to move too much then they lay together. He couldn't stop himself from cringing every time he the man taking a sip of alcohol or getting angry though. :

Tears course down Kyo's cheeks as he opens his eyes and stares blankly at the night sky while the rain pelts down against him. "Was it really my fault that he hurt me so often? He wouldn't have beat me if I hadn't asked so many stupid questions or did things without asking." He didn't expect an answer to his question, but a low voice drifts over to him. "No, honey. It's his own fault. You didn't do anything wrong," Haru says approaching him with lazy steps. "I let him do it, though. I could have tried to hurt him or I could have left, but I didn't," he states weakly and Haru says, "Hey, don't think about it. You were too scared before, but you did leave him. We'll get through this together." When he looked into Haru's soft eyes he sees the love clearly shining through them almost veiling the intense hatred the boy feels for his former lover. "Lets take care of those wounds and get you into some dry clothes," Haru says leading the boy into his bedroom and he looks around sighing. He couldn't help but feel like something horrible would happen to darken his happiness.

The doorbell rings and tiredly he walks down to open it. Outside on the porch are a dozen of red roses with note that says I Love You. Quickly he brings the gifts inside and tosses them on the table saying, "He knows that we are here." Shaking his head, Haru argues, "No one would let a stranger into this part of the compound. He probably gave it to one of the others and had them drop it off." With a depressed sigh, Kyo cuddles into a blanket and lies out on the couch. "I'm sorry, Haru." The multi-tonal haired boy smiles at him and sits next to him turning on the television. Between the thunder roaring in the background and the low buzz of the show, Kyo is lulled to sleep leaving Haru to devise a plan to rid his kitten of that man completely.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 5

Desperately Haru tries to calm his kitten as the poor boy writhes against the bed whimpering in pain. It seems that every time he'd nearly have Kyo lying peacefully then another attack from his tormenting dreams would come. Once during the night, his beloved's ruby eyes gazed sleepily at him as a faint smile played upon his lips before the word sorry escaped. Now he lays there holding his beloved's trembling form whispering any loving endearment he can think of. Finally, his neko stills and they both slip into a deep slumber.

When he awoke the next morning, Haru knew something was wrong. He blinks his tired eyes and sadly gazes at the spot where his Kyo should have slept. In the boy's place was a note scrawled out in the neko's surprisingly neat handwriting.

_Haru, _

_I'm sorry, but I had to leave. I just couldn't stand it if he hurt you. Please move on. You'll find someone better who's actually worthy of your love._

_ Love Kyo_

Tears sting his eyes and he stares blankly at the door. He feels his heart shattering, but does nothing to stop it. Once again his kitten had left him, but this time he received a pathetic note. He sets the note down and throws the nearest lamp at the wall watching as it broke into small shards. Laying his weary body back down, Haru examines the note wondering where his kitten could have gone and he discovers tiny numbers written in the corner almost as if they hadn't wanted to be found. He can barely make it out, but it's enough. He hurriedly dials the phone number and breaths in deeply when it begins to ring. "Pick up, Kyo, please pick up," he chants when he only receives multiple rings then the neko's voice greets his sigh of relief.

"Kyo, where are you?"

"Don't worry, Haru, I'm safe. Please don't call here this early. Wait till noon at least. If he finds out that I'm talking to you, he'll be mad."

"Then give me your address so that I know that you're living in a house."

"Fine, but don't come looking for me."

Haru listens intently to his kitten as he whispers his address and he quickly jots it down.

"Kitten, I love you. Please come home. I don't think I can survive without you."

"I can't, I have to go now. Haru, don't do anything stupid."

He had heard the catch in Kyo's voice and knew that the teen was close to crying. He didn't know whether he should cry with his beloved or be happy that his kitten loved him.

"Kyo, he'll kill you one of these days."

"That doesn't matter to me, as long as you're safe."

The conversation leaves him drained and he snuggles into the pillow Kyo had slept on. As the teen's scent surrounds him, he's haunted by Kyo's final words and he closes his eyes. _I'd die if I lost you. How is this going to keep me safe if all I want to do is hurt myself for losing you?_

- People surround a tombstone with stony faces, few were crying and some just stared in shock at the name. He notices Shigure trying not to cry as he holds onto Ayame's trembling form. Even Hatori's face had lost its stoic look and takes on one of regret and sadness. Kazuma stands tall and reveals his pain openly almost daring anyone to say something wrong against the child they had just buried. Tohru and Kagura hold onto each other shaking with shock. Even Yuki's amethyst eyes brim with tears as he re-reads the name. Finally he makes it past various family members to find Momiji clutching the tombstone, his small body covering everything but the name Kyo. -

Fighting back the urge to throw up, Haru tugs on some clothes and slips on his sunglasses. He rushes towards Hatori's house and enters it quietly. Easily, perhaps too easily, he finds the car keys and slips back out the door. "Try not to get lost or crash my car," Hatori warms taking a puff on his cigarette as he stares up at the sky passively. He nods at the doctor then takes off running. Please be okay, Kyo.

Finally he arrives at the address Kyo had given him and he bravely knocks. After getting lost twice and nearly hitting three cars, two of which were parked, he had arrived safely. "Sir, no one lives there," a friendly, old lady says only eyeing him slightly suspiciously as she steps onto her porch. "I was told that my friend, Kyo, lived here," he says veiling his grief though his eyes franticly dance around. "Oh, the handsome red eyed boy with gorgeous orange locks?" He nods vigorously then asks, "Do you know where he lives, then?" She smiles then points at the large mansion down the road. "Be careful, the man who runs that house is a demon. May I inquire as to why you're so desperate to find him?" Lowering his head, Haru admits, "I love him." Her laughter is sweet and refreshing then she responds, "Then go get him. Actually he might be at the day care right now, it's only two blocks away. My grandson goes there and says everyone adores your friend."

Disbelief settles over him, but he thanks the woman and heads towards the mansion. Kyo had always hated kids, why would he start liking them now. Knocking heavily on the door, Haru waits impatiently for an answer. "Hello," a petite woman in a black uniform asks and eagerly he responds, "Is Kyo here?" The girl shakes her head and writes a quick note before handing it to him. "If the Master finds out, you never saw me," she warns before closing the door.

The woman had given him clear instructions as to where the day care was located. Who told here I was horrible with directions? He maneuvered the car until he saw the place he was looking for. No one seems surprised when he walks inside and stares in awe at his kitten. A new bruise decorates his cheek and he notes the turtleneck with distaste. Boys ranging from four to seven scramble onto the neko while girls shyly hold his hand or sit next to him as he explains in detail how he fought a bear under a raging waterfall. He looks so happy with these children. "Kyo," he says softly unaware of whether the neko had heard him or not then he begins to walk away.

"Wait up, Haru," a voice calls after him but he ignores it completely. He's happy here those children adore him. I could never make him that happy. "Haru, please stop," the voice pleads and this time he obeys. "Come to the house with me, we can talk there and no one will report back to him what we say. Autumn may be afraid of Domenic, but she would never tell on me," Kyo pleads and with a nod Haru leads him to the car.

As soon as they enter the house, Kyo's warm mouth latches onto his neck and he moans lowly as his hands struggle to free his kitten of the dreadful shirt. "Not here, upstairs," Kyo mummers and he hears the boy's desperation. Shaking his head, Haru says, "Stop, we can't do this. You're not thinking straight," and he pushes the neko away. "I thought that if I gave you what you wanted then you'd leave and not get hurt," Kyo explains trying to hide the bruises around his throat. "I don't want this," he argues but the kitten shakes his head saying, "Yes, you do. You want me as much as I want you, but I can't have you." Chuckling Haru says, "I want your love, honey. Please come home, we had plans and we can make this work."

They hear the door slam shut and emerge from the kitchen. Quietly Haru slips into the shadows as Kyo hugs the man and states, "You're home early." The blonde glares at him then demands, "Whose car is that?" The man's tone chills Kyo and quickly he responds, "I don't know what car you're talking about." The slap echoes in Haru's ears and he glares at the man. "Don't lie to me. You're just a whore! Who are you seeing?" Shaking his head, Kyo lowers his head to stare at the ring Domenic had given him only hours before as an apology. "It's Haru's car, he isn't good with directions and he got lost. I let him come in and eat something before he had to try and find his way back." Anger clouds the man's eyes and he pounds his fist into the shaking boy. "Do you think I'm stupid? You've been screwing him since the day you left," the man growls and prepares to slam his foot down on the cat's head, but Haru grabs his arm pulling him away.

"Bitch, wanna play," Haru snarls letting his anger control his actions and he slams the man into the table. "Go and get into the car," he orders Kyo and wasting no time the boy scrambles to his feet. "Haru, don't kill him, please," the neko begs laying a hand on the boy's shoulder and grabbing the man's throat tightly Haru demands, "Why not? It would take care of all our problems." Shaking his head Kyo whispers, "Haru, you'll get in trouble and then I'll lose you." Finally his softer side awakens and curiously he stares at the neko who's near tears. "What happened?" Smiling, Kyo shakes his head and takes Haru's hand tugging him towards the car. Domenic lunges at them but Kyo punches him then stares in shock at his hand before he jumps into the car locking the doors. "I thought I was doing the right thing, I'm sorry Haru," Kyo says and Haru nods squeezing the boy's hand.

"You sleep too much," Haru jokes opening the door and carrying the barely awake boy into his house. "It's called a cat nap," Kyo mummers sarcastically when he's returned to his feet. Slipping the sapphire ring off, Kyo snuggles against the younger teen saying, "We can pawn this for extra money. We'll have to be careful now, though. He's not after me anymore he wants us dead. Sometimes I can be such a…" "Baka neko," a silky voice interrupts and they stare in shock at the slender figure.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for Domenic.

A/N- once again, thanks for the reviews. And any ooc ness is due to the plot.

Chapter 6

"Which one of you is going to explain what's going on?" Unsure of who should speak Kyo and Haru exchange glances then confusion settles on the scarlet-eyed boy. _Haru loves the rat, why would he settle for me? Is this some sort of joke? _Standing up quickly, Kyo bow politely before exiting the room. "I guess that leaves you, Haru. Start talking," the slender teen says while he takes a seat on the chair across from the stunned multi-colored haired boy. "Kyo is going to have to tell you. I don't think he wants everyone to know his business." With a sigh of annoyance, the teen states firmly, "Tell me, Haru." He watches the boy's determined eyes waver and he nods in encouragement. "I don't think you have the power to tell me what to do. In case you've forgotten, I do know the truth," Haru argues then stands up to search for his kitten.

He sits at the base of a tree staring at the bright sky. The crisp air tells him that sunset is close. He knew better than to hide in his usual spot on the roof, that's the first place they'd go looking for him at. Twigs snap and he calls out uncertainly, "Haru?" _That's a great way to just give yourself away, Kyo. You're really stupid sometimes._ An unfamiliar laugh greets his ears and he gazes through the full trees watching the lone figure approach. His heart began beating faster just like it had when he first saw Haru standing in the sunlight talking to Shigure about a year ago. "No, not Haru, though he is looking for you. One might think that you'd be stuck in a tree and not here moping," the silky voiced teen says towering above him. "Fight me, cat," the teen states almost rousing his anger, but he didn't hear the usual hatred in the boy's words so he calms himself before asking, "What is it that you really want?"

Bending down so that they rest at eye level, the slight teen says, "A chance." Quirking an eyebrow, Kyo motions for the youth to elaborate and calmly he says, "Are you not the least bit curious as to why Haru hasn't made any advances?" _You better believe I'm damn well curious, _Kyo thinks but tilting his head like a kitten he asks, "What happened between you two? Did Haru finally realize he was wasting his time on you?" With a shrug, the teen ignores his taunting and says, "You. Yes, he still finds me attractive, but he has you and he adores you. We fought shortly after you went missing, he moved in because he wanted to be as close to you as possible and I thought he was behaving foolishly. He and Akito both wanted to throw a huge search party for you, both had obvious reasons. I thought you'd be happy with your new boyfriend. Neither Haru nor I had ever made you that happy. I guess people change, Kyo."

Confusion glitters in his crimson orbs and desperately he grabs the boy's hand when he begins to stand up. "How did I come between you? You hated me and were only civil to Haru. Did you actually love Haru back and everyone just missed it? Yuki, you have to explain this to me." Rolling his violet eyes, Yuki says, "Only if you explain to me why you're not happy. You were granted freedom, we all were. You were in love, but now you're here with Haru. Tell me, where did I go wrong in trying to protect the one I love?" Smiling at the bewildered neko, Yuki wraps an arm around the teen's shoulders. "I don't know what you're saying. Are you telling me that you thought I would hurt Haru?" Sighing Yuki leans closer to the boy's ear, his warm breath tickles the neko, and he says, "No, I love you, but so does Haru."

A whimper escapes the neko reminding him once again how much the orange haired teen had changed. "Tell me, what's going on here? I do have the right to know. I made this all possible; because of me you got hurt. Haru already hates me, don't hate me, too." He lets Kyo stand up and watches with sorrow filled eyes as the boy scampers away. "Kyo, Shigure's house was destroyed. Each room, including Miss Honda's, was searched through. Tell me why you changed and who is so hell bent on finding you they'd destroy an innocent's things," Yuki demands rising to his full height and staring at the cat's back when he stalls. "Why should I believe you? You've always hated me," Kyo states not turning around to even look at him and he hears the torment lacing the boy's words. "I killed him for you. I stopped him from dragging you back here only to destroy you. Was I wrong in killing the Head of our family for you," Yuki says struggling to make the cat believe what he said earlier then he spots Haru staring at them in defeat.

"Thank you," Kyo finally manages to say as he turns to stare into twin pools of violet pain. "You don't love me then," Yuki assumes judging by the lack of emotion in the neko's eyes, but the kitten shrugs saying, "I don't know, this is too much at one time." Trying not to drown in his own thoughts, Kyo sighs in relief when warm arms wrap around his waist and Haru whispers, "Give him a chance. He's wrong when he says I hate him, but I won't have him stealing you from me. He either bends to our rules and accepts us both or he can leave." Shivers race down Kyo's spine as he studies the proud boy before him and the words of an unusual girl echo back to him.

: 'Who the hell decided that you and Yuki had to hate each other just because of a stupid story,' she had growled out flipping her fiery red curls back and turning her burning turquoise eyes upon him. He had shrugged in response remembering the time she had met him and hugged him turning him into a cat. Though her eyes had widened, her smile remained and she had admitted to being able to see spirits. Her question had dug up tons of emotions that he had hidden from. His growing attraction for both the ox and the rat had re-emerged leaving him wondering why he was still with Domenic, a man that beat him. When she left to return to America, he put his plan to leave the man into motion. Her vibrant personality gave him the courage to leave. :

"Kyo, earth to Kyo," Haru says and blinking he stares at the cow and the rat before hiding his embarrassment behind a frown. "When are you going to tell me what he did to you and why you came back," Yuki says never losing his composure but he sees the desperate need and building anger behind the boy's passive eyes. "I don't know how to explain it," Kyo growls trying to decide how to explain his weakness to someone he had believed he hated. "Kyo, we should move to Master's place, you could work there. Kazuma would never let anyone hurt you. It's really the safest place to go," Haru mummers and nodding Kyo takes the teen's ringed hand before beckoning for Yuki to follow them. They sat on the couch and look at each other with questioning eyes. "We could make this work, the three of us," Yuki says his eyes brighter than they had been in a long time.

Rose petals lay scattered on the floor when they enter Shigure's house and an angry note lies upon what use to be the table. They read the note realizing that all it threatens is their lives. The broken windows remind Kyo of the many times he'd lay in bed after being used and wish he could end it all. "I'm afraid of him, I've never really been afraid of anyone before," he admits and Yuki nods whispering, "Akito scared me more than anyone could ever know, yet I killed him for you." Briefly the violet eyed teen presses his soft lips against Kyo's and they begin walking out until the kitten stalls picking up a photo album they'd never seen before.

"Wow," Kyo breathes out as he stares at the photo of Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame when they were about fifth teen. He smiles when his fingertips touch the pouting, red eyed little boy that's being lifted by the dog to rest against the teen's chest. A smile actually tugs at that boy's mouth. A small, four year old Haru stands in front of the doctor with his usual passive face and his tiny hand reaches for the bottom of the small Kyo's white robe. Standing next to his brother is a five-year-old version of Yuki who has a reluctant smile on his lips. "I don't remember this picture being taken, "Haru comments and they nod in agreement as curiosity shines in their eyes. "We have to find out what they are hiding," Yuki states while he brings his knees to his chest to rest his chin upon them. Turning the page, Kyo turns beat red and Haru smirks. "Awe, Shigure was giving baby Kyon-Kyon a bath," Haru teases and Yuki sighs saying, "Even then it looks like you had a temper."

Calmly Yuki flips the page as Haru goes on and on about how adorable Kyo had been and he can't help but laugh. He shows Kyo the photo of a young Haru wearing a pink dress blushing while Kyo holds his hand dressed in a black tux. " You look so cute," he teases dropping his mask of indifference. "I defiantly don't remember that," Haru muses as his eyes double in size. Quickly Kyo stands up clutching the book to his chest with one hand as his other tugs Haru up. " I think we should go," he hisses and walks out into the clean air.

"I can't wait to see the look on that dog's face when he comes home," Yuki says releasing an uncharacteristic giggle and Kyo forgets the uneasy feeling he had felt earlier. Dramatically Kyo drops Haru's hand then raises it to his forehead and squeals, "Oh my poor house! How could they have possibly destroyed my poor house? After all the times I've taken care of them. They don't love me. My dear house! I must call Aya, I'm so grief stricken." Smiling at the teen's antics, Haru retakes Kyo's hand and they continue on their walk in silence until Kyo asks, "Do you think we could get by with killing Domenic?" The other two glance at each other then Haru replies, "Possibly, if we're careful about not getting caught." The pinks, purples, and oranges of the sky captivate Kyo's eyes and he sighs, "Sometimes I remember being little and running to Shigure crying. I think it's just an odd dream." Haru nods and glances at Yuki who is smiling as he walks beside Kyo.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You all know what goes here so I'm gonna stop writing it. It's kinda boring after a while. Blah, blah, and more blah.

A/N- Thanks again to those who review. READ and REVIEW cuz it makes us all happy!

Chapter 7

"Hello?"

"We have a problem, Shigure, and it's serious. You and Ayame need to get to the main house quickly."

"Has our flower been asked to be married? She'll make a wonderful house wife."

"No, this is really serious. They know that we did something in the past."

"Hari, are you telling me that Kyo went through my room and found the photos?"

"I'm not sure if they actually went through your room, but yes they have it. I'm glad that you've realized the severity of the situation."

"We'll be right there. Hatori, don't tell them anything till we get there."

His head pounds with an arriving headache as he hangs up the phone. He opens a drawer in his desk and pulls out the photo of himself as a teen with Kyo perched on his lap gazing at the camera with large, innocent eyes. "Don't worry, Kyo, everything will be taken care of. I will make up for my mistakes. We made promises to protect all of you as best as we could. Akito holds no power over us anymore and the new head is still an infant, for now you're free," Hatori whispers to the photograph before putting it away. Guilt races through him when he hears the boys whispering just outside the door. The loud, impatient knock tells him that they had Kyo approach the door. His first instinct upon seeing the red-eyed beauty is to hug him close, but he sets his mouth into a grim line while he stares the three teens down. "Are any of you ill?" They shake their heads and he sees Kyo's trembling.

-_'You're an ill, little toy, aren't you?' Shaking his head, Kyo looked at Domenic for help but the man only flashed him a smug smile. 'I heard you're a screamer. You're going to yell for me, aren't you?' He backed away nervously and yelped when his hair was pulled. 'Give the nice doctor what he wants, Kyo.' He stared into Domenic's heartless blues then he screamed when the doctor strapped him to a cold, metal table. –_

"No, stop it. No, I'm not ill. Get him off of me! I don't understand what I did wrong to deserve this. Domenic, you promised me that you wouldn't hurt me again," the orange haired boy yells as he trashes against the couch Hatori had recently bought. "Hatori, what's going on here," Shigure asks his expression deathly serious and he responds, "I only asked a question and he fainted. I had to send Yuki and Haru out before they went hysterical, too." Nodding Shigure pushes him towards the odor and says, "You and Aya go calm the other two down. I'll stay with Kyo, he's my responsibility."

Despite the cat's struggles against him, Shigure holds the boy tightly against his chest. "Shh, Kyo, I'm so sorry. Calm down and wake up. Tell me what's wrong," he says reassuring the teen by caressing his back. Long, orange strands of hair cling to the boy's pale face and tears dampen the robe the inu wore. The marks on the boy's body are clear as his t-shirt scrunches up with his movements and he whispers, "Kyo, I wish things could have been different, but Akito forced us apart. He didn't believe in happiness. I do care about you, Kyo."

"Is he okay," Haru asks when Shigure emerges and the dog nods taking a seat next to Ayame. "Kyo wont tell us what happened, I only found him that one time he was raped and I saw Domenic hurt him, but I went Black then," Haru says already ready to turn to his other side again and savagely tear the man apart. Ayame flashes his brilliant smile, flips his hair back, and says, "I say we should visit Lucky Kyo and get answers from him. I'm sure he's missed us all. After all, he hasn't seen my beautiful face for so long." Rolling his eyes, Yuki mutters under his breath, "Can I skin him yet?"

Crimson eyes peer at the people surrounding them and groggily he asks, "What happened?" Taking a seat beside the teen, Shigure says, "You passed out and had a horrible dream." Shaking his head and sitting up, Kyo stammers, "But it wasn't a dream. It really happened. Why would he do that to me? He said he loved me and in the beginning he took care of me. Why did he begin to whip me and slap me? He even forced me to ask him if I wanted to do simple tasks. After a while I just stopped talking. Then he raped me and let other men rape me. Afterwards he would buy me gifts and tell me he was sorry. Maybe I really did deserve what I got. He would make me feel so guilty for every little thing. It was worse when I fought back, he would burn me with his cigarette. I'm just his stupid toy." Calmly Shigure lays a hand upon the boy's shoulder and he says, "What he did to you wasn't your fault and you're not his toy. Kyo, you are a person that deserves to be loved."

Sighing with relief to have gotten all the secrets off his chest, Kyo leans back and calms his racing heart. "He threatened to kill me and anyone else that I loved. I don't know how he found out about the two crushes I had before I left." Strong, sturdy arms wrap around him and he leans into the dog's protective touch. "Believe me when I say we'll take care of this. Our family is excellent at getting things done secretively," Shigure says and Ayame sniffs then sobs, "Poor Lucky Kyo, don't worry no one will ever hurt you ever again. This is such a tragic event, ahh, the horror. Our Kyo is not a toy."

Curiously Kyo gazes at the three older men, he demands, "What about the photo album?" Hatori sighs then says, "When you were children despite the story you got along, then Akito forced me to erase your memories, but I couldn't. You all had a small dose of my power so your memories are clouded, but you can still remember them. Then Kyo was sent to live with Kazuma and new memories were engraved in your heads." Shaking his head, Kyo yells, "How come I can't remember at all then? I only have a fuzzy memory of one event and that's it. I've searched my memories for any clue as to why I loved them. So tell me what happened." Looking away Shigure says, "Akito beat you until you fell unconscious. You lost your memories because of that." Yuki look down guilt fully then admits, "Kyo, I knew but I had to act like I didn't to protect us. I'm sorry." Falling back onto the couch in defeat, Kyo allows Haru to hug him and the boy whispers, "Kyo, if it makes you feel better I don't remember either. All I know is that I'm attached to you. Kyo, don't be mad at them." With a groan, Kyo says, "Well, this does explain that weird dream of me as a child in a fairy costume dancing with Ayame. How did you guys get me to do that?" Laughing Ayame explains, "Catnip."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait, I was out of town.

Chapter 8

Desperately he needs to walk, just to clear his head, and he leaves the compound. His scarlet eyes search the darkness and he picks up his pace. Haru hadn't wanted him leave on his own, but he couldn't stand being in that room any longer. To find out that a psychotic had wiped out his memories from his child hood bastard had been too much. According to the pictures, he had a happy childhood before they sent him away and altered his memories. _Damn it, I want to remember! Why the hell can't I? _ His thoughts distract him as he walks farther away and suddenly he feels a hand grab his upper arm roughly. "Hello, honey," a cold voice states and he tenses when the man wraps him in his solid arms. "Miss me, baby? I missed you. That friend of yours shouldn't interfere with our life, Kyo. Come on, we have to talk," the man says leading him into an alleyway.

The first slap stings his face and he backs away until his back collides with the wall. "Please, just let me go. I promise not to tell anyone what you've done," he begs but the man's fists continue their assault on his body. The kick sends him sliding to the dirty ground. "Stop, Domenic, please stop," he pleads shielding his face from the kicks being aimed at this ribs, stomach, and groin. "Damn whore, just shut up! You're a no good whore. No one else could ever want you. You're not even that good in bed," Domenic yells and he peeks at the man only to see him holding a blade. "I'll do anything that you want, just don't kill me," Kyo cries out trying to scramble away but his aching body doesn't want to obey. "Please, Domenic," he pleads once again.

Warm water soothes his aching muscles and Domenic's hands gently wash his hair. "Honey, I'm sorry, but you know you deserved this right? You know that I don't like hurting you, but when you take off you frighten me and I must punish you to make you understand. I'll make this up to you, I promise. I don love you," Domenic says rinsing his hair and the man lifts him up out of the tub before carrying him to the bed. "Since you're being so obedient then I'll let your friend live. I'm going to make love to you," the man adds pulling out the lube.

Closing his eyes, Kyo drifts off to his own world envisioning Haru thrusting into him instead of Domenic. Finally the man lays spent next to him whispering his endearments. Sleepily he whispers, "I love you, Haru." His head reels and he raises a hand to his eye where the man had punched him. His apologies fall upon deaf ear and he curls into a ball to escape the fist that pound into his body. When the man turns him onto his stomach he just lays there while the belt slices open his skin. Tears well in his eyes and he screams when his arms are yanked above his head then secured to the bed by handcuffs. The knife is thrust into his thighs twice, one for each thigh, and he chokes on his own screams.

His voice is raw from all the screaming he's done and weakly he stares at the wall where the belt now hangs as a warning. He succumbs to his own darkness letting the smell of blood remind him of another time.

Somehow they had found him lying in the crimson stained bed and Hatori helps Shigure to pick the lock. The inu carries the boy out to the car and asks, "Will he wake up?" Hatori nods and drives to the hospital carefully but quickly. They sit beside him waiting for the boy to wake up then Shigure takes Haru out of the room sensing the teen's growing anger.

"Why didn't you stop him from going? He might have listened to you," Haru yells at the dog with anger shining in his eyes and Shigure states, "Kyo has never listened to me. There wasn't anything any of us could do. Now, if you don't calm down then you wont see Kyo." Rage filled eyes regard the dog then in a snappish tone Haru states, "He doesn't love me, if he did then he wouldn't have left me for that asshole." People stare at them when Haru kicks a chair sending it into the wall and he snaps, "What the hell you idiots staring at?" Violet eyes gaze at the cow coldly then a silky voice says, "He's calling for you, Haru. Did it ever occur to you that he stupidly thinks you deserve better. He woke up long enough to tell me that we should find someone better than a whore like him."

Gray eyes soften while they gaze tenderly at the kitten lying in the bed. Glancing at the door and making sure that no nurses were near, Kyo slips in beside Kyo's frail form. "I want you back, Kyo. I've always wanted to be your first, but now that can't happen. Kyo, at least let me be the first to make love to you. Yuki does love you though it may not seem like it all the time." Grazing his lips across the teen's forehead, Haru removes his arms from the boy's body to unclasp one of his many necklaces. Clasping it around the frail boy's neck, he whispers, "Take this as a token of my love." Yuki enters with a small nod and curls up on Kyo's other side. "Night kitten," Haru mummers before slipping into a peace full sleep.


	9. Chapter 9Drowning

Chapter 9

Drowning in dreams that are actually his reality, Kyo tries to break the surface and wake up. His mind threatens to show him every memory that he had hidden away. The truth about his past that he shields himself from. The love he received regularly that he hid from everyone else and the pain.

: Snarling in disgust, a boy only a few years older than himself stands before him and stares down at him with hatred shining in his dark eyes. His young mind wonders what he did wrong to anger the boy. He had bowed down respectfully, he hadn't spoken at all, and he only looked at the boy when it was commanded of him. Innocently he asks, "Akito, why are you mad?" He had to be about three or four, but he understood what hatred was and it radiated from the Head.

He gasps in shock when slender arms wrap around him tightly. Only a selected few ever touched him of their own free will. Turning around he looks up into the boy's cold eyes and finds his tiny fingers reaching up to brush his tears away. "Don't cry, Akito," he whispers wrapping his own arms around the boy's neck trying to comfort him somehow. "You're the cat, but I find myself caring about you. I think that you and I should share a special secret," Akito says before his lips crush upon his own. His crimson eyes widen in surprise but he tightens his hold on the young Head. "If it'll make you feel better then I agree," Kyo whispers as he sits next to the window with the sickly boy.

Soft hands play in his silky hair as he's pulled onto the boy's lap. "No one can know about this," Akito says tracing gentle designs along his jaw then the elder's lips ghost over his neck before they slip into a peaceful sleep. :

Shock radiates through Kyo, as he lays on the bed unable to wake up though he desperately wants to. He feels two warm bodies surrounding him and he barely manages to roll onto his side to bury his face in one of the bodies' hair. Haru's exotic scent surrounds him and he fells Yuki's body press against his back.

: "I don't want you to see Haru or Yuki anymore. They're stealing you away from me," Akito says while he pets his hair and he looks up into the boy's dark eyes in shock. "But I like them, Akito. I still come to see you every day," he says standing up and shrugging the loose, silk robe back onto his shoulder. "I know, sweetheart, but I'm only trying to protect you. They don't love you, Kyo. Remember that it was the rat that tricked you and caused everyone else not to like you," Akito reminds him in that caring voice that disguises the monster that lives within him. Tears shine in his red eyes as the Head pushes him away and weakly he asks, "What's wrong, Akito?" He lies back down and lets the older boy untie the robe that had been picked out earlier for him. "Don't worry, Kyo. Just obey me and we'll be fine," Akito says and begins his usual kisses down his small chest. "You promise to keep this our little secret, this is our special bond and everyone else might not understand," Akito says while he moans because of the older boy's touches. :

His heartbeat quickens as his body recalls the caresses he received from the Head long ago. His mind reels in disgust through part of him reminds him that back then he adored the attention. Shivering, Kyo wraps his arms around Haru's waist and he struggles to escape his mind. He knows that soon the torture will begin. He recalls how Haru's scent always seemed to make him feel safe and the boy's gentle eyes pulled him in. In a way, Haru is addicting and he finds his senses wanting more of the teen. That's how he got hurt the first time.

: His eyes shine with excitement as he races towards the young two-toned boy. Arms wrap around his small form and he finds himself lost in his younger cousin's gray eyes. He glances at the window where Akito sometimes lays and he bites his bottom lip nervously. "So, do you want to spend the night," Haru asks while he ruffles the boy's white hair and they wave at Shigure who winks lewdly at them.

His mother glances at Haru with a shrewd eyes, but he flashes her a pleading smile. "Can I spend the night at Haru's, please," he begs and he notices how her eyes shift to his beads before she reluctantly nods. Quickly he rushes out the door forgetting about packing and he falls into Haru's arms. The boy's lips brush against his cheek and he blushes while he lets his fingers intertwine with the younger boy's. _Maybe we've been hanging around the perverts for too long, _he thinks as he follows the boy into his bedroom and watches Haru strip from his clothes then into p.j's. "Can I borrow some of yours," he asks looking away in shame and he grins gratefully when he stands clothed in the oversized button up shirt he is sure once belonged to Hatori. He lies on his stomach and relaxes while Haru's hands massage his shoulders. The younger boy's scent invades his senses causing him to feel slightly lightheaded. "I love you," Haru mummers and he tilts his head up to receive the boy's gentle kisses. _So different then the demanding kisses he received the demanding kisses from Akito. I love him, he's so sweet and he's mine. My beautiful Haru. :_

A softer scent rouses his senses as he's tugged against Yuki's chest. He feels Haru's lips against his forehead and he briefly opens his eyes. "Haru," he whispers then lovingly brushes his fingers over the boy's cheek. Sleep over powers him once again and he slips into a restless slumber. The dream that's reality that he's been trying to avoid rapes his mind.

: "Where were you yesterday? I waited up for you until I was exhausted," Akito demands when he enters the room dressed in the deep blue robe the elder had picked out earlier. "Haru wanted me to stay over and mama said it was okay. I didn't think that you'd mind," he states slipping down to sit beside the Head and he tilts his head to receive the boy's kisses. When the youth's hand collides with his cheek, he stares in shock at the elder. "Akito, I don't understand," he says in bewilderment as he raises a hand to cheek and the Head snarls, "I said not to see him again. Maybe you are really stupid." Jealousy flares in the boy's eyes and instinctively he shields his head as the Head's fist smash into his body. "Damn, foul creature, I'll show you who you belong to," Akito states then he screams in pain as his innocence is brutally stolen from him. :

He pushes against the constraining limbs and his eyes shoot open while screams rip from his lips. Suddenly he's lifted from the bed and secured by stronger arms. "Honey, calm down," he hears a deep voice say and fearfully he gazes at Shigure. "Akito, he…he raped me," he stammers clutching the dog's clothes in his fist and Shigure smoothes back his damp hair whispering, "I didn't know. We should have, there had been so much blood. You were only four, how could he do something like that to a child?" He glares at the wall then spies Yuki's trembling, pale lips and Haru's expression changing to an angry one. "I didn't want to remember so why did I? He loved me so why would he hurt me," Kyo asks and he chokes on his own tears when the inu sets him back onto the bed. He cuddles in between the other two boys and smiles weakly when Haru's lips tickle his throat. "I'm sorry, Kyo, there wasn't much any of us could do. We had to obey him," Shigure says then leaves the room.

While Ayame braids his hair nervously, Hatori studies Shigure. "I was hoping that he'd never remember that," he says and Shigure nods looking at the floor guilt fully. "I asked about Kyo the next night and he ordered the children to have their memories erased because he didn't want them to remember the love they shared. He said the cat was no longer allowed anywhere near him unless he ordered it. What Akito didn't know was that Kyo had already blocked all his memories because they were too painful for him. Even the Head didn't want the boy to suffer that much," Hatori says and he holds out the photo he had of Akito holding Kyo lovingly as the sunset. "Jealousy tore this family apart," Shigure whispers and he sighs regretfully.

He remembers the feeling of Kyo sleeping in his arms wearing the shirt he had stolen from the doctor and Haru leans down to kiss his beloved's forehead. "Soon, Kyo, we'll be able to defeat Domenic and you'll truly be mine," he says then glances at Yuki who stares at him pointedly and he corrects, "Ours." Sinking down against the bed, Kyo lifts his head and greets Haru's warm lips before turning to kiss Yuki. "Did you love Akito," Yuki asks and he watches his orange haired angel's eyes widen as the boy stammer, "N-not re-really, I may have thought I did, but it wasn't as strong as the love I felt for Haru and now feel for both of you." Nodding Yuki moves so that Kyo's body fits perfectly against his own and he snuggles against his kitten's chest.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 10

_That useless whore left me again; that boy will pay for this. How dare he steal my Kyo away from me? He should have known better than to touch what belongs to me. I'll hunt them down then I'll make Kyo's nightmares a reality. Kyo deserved the beating he got and when I get him back he'll be lucky if I do kill him. If Kyo thinks he can leave and cheat on me then get away with it, he's wrong._

Icy blues stare at the bed where his lover should have laid and his jaw clenches with irritation. He tosses the blood red roses onto the crimson stained bed while he rolls his eyes. Still in his jacket pocket was the box that holds the bracelet he had gotten as a "I'm sorry" gift. Murderous thoughts begin etching themselves on his mind and his eyes dart around anxiously.

_I'll let him think he's safe for a while, maybe even leave Japan and return to Louisiana to visit my father, then I'll strike. That two-toned boy will never see my whore again nor will he be able to hear that slut's screams when I reclaim him. I'll slaughter that entire family if that is what it takes to get him to come back to me, but that's all in good time._

After calling the airport and setting up a flight, Domenic goes about cleaning the bedroom. His mind floods with memories of the ruby eyed boy writhing willingly beneath him and moaning in delight, those were rare times perhaps only two or three times in their entire relationship. He recalls the first time he saw the boy's hesitant smile and he knew then and there he had to own him. It had seemed like the teen had never been on a date before. He also remembers taking the boy home with him right after he received his diploma and he began to train his toy.

Switching on the television, Kyo sits back and watches the news. His eyes widen when he sees Domenic's photo in the corner. He turns up the volume and listens intently as the woman says, "Legendary club owner and artist Domenic Skye is returning to his hometown is Louisiana. The bachelor is said to be selling his house and is throwing a going away party for the public. More information will be available at a later date. Curiosity wells inside of him and ignoring his practical side, he numbly dials his old home's number.

"Hello?" He releases a short gasp at the sound of the man's husky voice.

"So, you're leaving to go back to the States? Is it because of me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes it is. I was wrong in hurting you so badly and I need to go home to clear my head. Maybe if I come back you'll see me a changed man."

"Where will you put the things that belong to me?"

He hears the man take a gulp of something and cringes before adding, "Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not and you're stuff is still here untouched. You can come at any time to do as you please with it. I'd really like to see you one last time, Kyo, to help put my mind at rest. We can meet somewhere crowded if you'd like."

_Should I go? He said he's trying to change and I can choose the place. But I can barely walk because of him._

"Kyo, are you okay? You sound like you're in pain. I'd understand if you never wanted to see me again."

"No, Domenic, I think we both need this."

Even after all the man had put him through, his voice can still make his knees weak. Carefully he slips off the bed and wobbles to the closet. Shortly after he had fallen asleep, again, Hatori had brought them all home. The t.v. had been brought into the bedroom to cure his boredom. The stitches in his legs threaten to open even with the smallest bit of pressure he's placing on them. "As soon as I'm healed I'm going to start working out again," he vows situating himself on his wheelchair and tugging a slightly too big, black t-shirt on. He scolds himself for getting everything in the sizes he used to where. He considers thanking the doctor for putting him on the first floor of whosever house he's in. He wheels over to the phone excusing his silence easily.

"I can be at the mall in an hour," he says firmly praying the man doesn't hear the fear that laces his tone.

"Okay, I'll see you then. I'm very grateful for this chance, Kyo."

To Kyo's ears the man sounds relieved and happy about his decision to come.

"Bye, Domenic."

He pauses by the living room where Haru sits playing cards with Yuki as Ayame designs another outfit. "Where do you think you're going?" His scarlet eyes glance up at Hatori and he mummers, "The mall, I have to go therefore I'm leaving." Shaking his head, Hatori orders, "No, you will stay here." Glaring at the older man, Kyo says, "I'm going whether I get your permission or not. Hatori, you are not my father so don't try to act like you control me." Defeated, Hatori glances at the worried boys that had stopped their game and he says, "Let Shigure drive you there at least."

Despite the fact that the inu was against the idea completely, he gives in and drives the kitten to the mall. "Kyo, it's not safe to go in there. Besides Domenic you have all the girls to worry about," Shigure says trying to reason with the boy and Kyo snaps, "Either you help me into that hellhole or I'll try to get in there on my own. I hate this stupid chair, I can't do anything that I use to in it!" Nodding he helps the boy into the chair and begins pushing him towards the entrance. "Remember, Kyo, he was the one that hurt you so badly that you need this chair," he says letting the boy wheel himself to the pizza stand where Domenic sits.

"I was beginning to think that you changed your mind," Domenic says raising a hand then dropping it again. "I guess I don't have the right to touch you anymore, do I," he asks gazing at the fiery teen with as much love shining in his eyes that he can manage. "I don't mind. Who lives in Louisiana," Kyo asks softly before biting his lower lip in a way that could always turn him on, but the naïve little boy didn't even know how seductive he could be. "I was born there. My father is the only one still there. My mother died when I was still a baby and my older sister is married. I can't believe I never told you any of this. I wish I could do things differently with you, change the past you know. I wish we could have just sat up late at night and talked for hours about ourselves. I don't even know what your dreams are," he says watching the boy's eyes cloud over with an emotion kin to love.

The boy nibbles on his pizza and flashes him that timid, rare smile. His blues light up and he leans closer whispering, "I always wanted to take you to the states. I wanted to show you where I grew up, but I was afraid you'd laugh at me for being a farmer's son." Kyo's smile grows and he can nearly see the boy's mind working with picturing the states. "I wouldn't have laughed. It would have been nice to meet your friends and family." He nods at Kyo's statement then sighs wistfully before saying, "I almost wish I could take you with me now, but you're needed here. Perhaps we'll meet again and things will turn out differently, but you've already moved on. Tell your friend that I said I was sorry." His beautiful boy is frowning and gazing at him like he's a stranger. Impulsively he hugs the teen and whispers, "I'm sorry for everything, Kyo. Sometimes I wish I never met you that way I'd never have the chance to hurt you, but the good times we had will always fill my heart with joy. I always loved you, even when I said I didn't. I think that that I might still love you even though you've moved on and I'm leaving to better myself." _And the Grammy goes to Domenic, _he thinks as the boy's eyes shine with hope and unshed tears.

"You're really trying to change, aren't you," Kyo says in awe when he pays for their meal and wheels the boy towards the photo booth. "I just want a photo of us together to remember you by," he says carefully lifting the teen into his arms and carries him inside. "Maybe you could…Never mind, I'm not thinking clearly," he says and feeds the machine its change. "What is it, Domenic?" "Nothing, I have to do this alone no matter how much I'll miss you," he says sadly but smiles for the camera.

Taking out the long white box, Domenic hands it to Kyo saying, "I meant to give this to you before." He watches the teen's eyes widen and helps put the gold chain with it's gold plate that says _Forever, My Love _in rubies around the boy's wrist. Gently pressing a kiss to Kyo's forehead, he says, "I have to go now, my angel. My plane will leave in two hours and I have to get there before everyone realizes that there won't be a party."

When Kyo returns home, Haru steps in front of him stopping Shigure from wheeling him to the bedroom. "Get out," Haru yells at the dog and shoves the chair into the room being careful not to tip the thing. "What the hell were you thinking? Do you even give a damn about me; about us? I didn't mean anything to you, did I? Hell, you just use everyone around you. I guess that makes you no better than Akito." Crimson eyes blink in confusion at him and even though he knows Haru said that out of anger it still stings. "If that's what you really think of me then I'll leave," he says struggling to his feet only to fall into Haru's waiting arms. "No, I don't want you to leave. I want… hell if I know what I want. All I know is that I want you and I'm sick of wondering if I'll be tossed away for your abusive ex," Haru says trying to calm down and finally he succeeds. Raising a hand to his throat finally realizing that there's extra weight there, Kyo glances at Haru's neck and notes that one of his necklaces is missing. "If you don't like it, you don't have to wear it," Haru says setting him back onto the bed and he wraps his arms around the moo-moo's waist whispering, "Get that bracelet off of me."

Tossing the offending object onto the floor where his ring had been thrown earlier, Kyo looks up into Haru's eyes saying, "He's leaving, he wants to change. We're safe now, aren't we? He told me to tell you he's sorry. Tilting his head back as Haru places feather light kisses along his throat, Kyo purrs then runs his fingers through the teen's silky hair saying, "Lets not talk about him ever again." Nodding Haru leans onto him pressing his back against the bed and he smirks before lifting his kitten's shirt up to deliver tons of kisses to his chest. "I want you, Kyo," Haru moans before his tongue laps at one of his nipples. "Not yet, Haru. Please give me some more time," he whispers breathlessly when the boy's greedy hands reach for the buttons on his pants and he arches into the teen's skillful tongue. "Please," the teen begs and he nearly gives in until the door begins to open. They break apart panting and he tugs his shirt back down as Shigure steps inside with that silly grin plastered upon his face. "Am I interrupting something? Oh, just go ahead and continue on like I'm not even here. I just need to grab the hair brush for Aya, apparently Yuki is letting his brother touch his silky strands," Shigure says sliding over to the bedside dresser.

Finally escaping his brother's clutches, Yuki glares at Hatori as he nods in approval and he hikes up the dress. "I can't believe you are forcing me to where this," he hisses as he stares at himself clothed in a silk, halter style, red gown. "It's for Kyo, actually. Red is not your color, baby brother. Show him what I made for him," Ayame says smiling and he walks into the bedroom sending a death glare at the snickering inu. "This is your gown, Kyo," he says calmly then strips himself of the irritating garment leaving him clothed in only his purple boxers, which he had refused to take off.

Licking his lips, Kyo leans forward and tugs Yuki towards them by his waistband. "You look good in a dress," he says and Yuki settles himself over his lap then says, "You'll look better in one." Glancing at the dress Ayame had made for him, Kyo asks, "Does he really expect me to wear this?" Laughing as he shoves open the door and leans leisurely against the frame, Ayame cheerfully declares, "Yes, as will Yuki and Haru. It's for a charity event and also to help spread the word about my shop." Nipping at Kyo's neck, Haru mummers, "Put it on, I want to see how hot you look in it." Rolling his eyes, Kyo shoves Haru away saying, "I'm not going to wear a dress for anyone or anything."

"Ah, Catnip…works every time," Shigure sighs as Kyo parades across the floor in the form-fitting gown. "Wow, he looks amazing," Haru comments while his thoughts grow extremely dirrty. Striking a pose, lowering his lids till he achieves the sexy, smoldering effect, and seductively licking his lips Kyo asks, "How do I look?" Letting their eyes roam over the slender boy, every male in the room inhales deeply. The gown cuts in at the waist causing Kyo to look even more feminine, the slit that reaches mid-thigh allows for a tantalizing view of well-toned legs, and the heart shaped top creates the illusion of cleavage. With his longer hair, Kyo could truly pass for a girl. Eyes growing wide, Kyo jumps onto Hatori and nuzzles his cheek against the man's chest. "You shouldn't be on your feet," the doctor says placidly though he makes no move to take the boy off of him or get off the floor.

After the catnip wears off, Kyo hisses in pain even when he barely moves his legs. His eyes water but he quickly hides the tears behind a growl. "I warned you not to over do it," Hatori states rubbing his lower back that now throbs in pain because of his collision to the floor with hyper kitty on him. "It's not my fault that idiot got me high," he growls tossing himself back against the pillows. "Don't be made, Kyon Kyon," Haru says setting a tray down with some odd looking soup in a bowl on it. "What's that," he asks wrinkling his nose and shrugging Haru replies, "Chicken Noodle soup brought to you by Campbell from America."

Impatiently Kyo throws the empty bowl at the wall and yells, "I want some damn milk." Dipping into the room and easily avoiding the spoon being heaved at him, Yuki approaches the bed with two cups. "Here's your milk and here's for you to cool off with," he says then dumps the full cup of water onto Kyo's head before he steals a kiss from the bewildered neko. "What the hell was that for, you damn rat," the fiery teen yells as he sets the milk onto the dresser and he lowly says, "Raise your voice one more time and you'll have more than that dumped on you, baka neko." Pulling the rat onto the bed, Kyo forcefully kisses him and lets his paws wander over his slender chest. "I'd like to see you try, pansy," Kyo dares while his selfish fingers unclasp the slate haired boy's shirt. "Shut up," Yuki orders before shoving his tongue into the other's mouth and tangling his fingers in his orange strands. "What if I don't want to shut up?" Another forced kiss then, "I'll make you." Smirking Kyo grips the rat's wrist and says, "Sure you will." Laying his head on Kyo's chest, Yuki fumbles with the remote and turns on the DVD player. He presses play and smiles when the first season of CATDOG begins.

A/N- I don't know if there really is a DVD of that show, but for the story there is. Please review, it makes everyone feel warm and fuzzy inside!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Thanks for the reviews…and keep reviewing please cuz it makes the moo-moos happy.

Chapter 11

Perhaps a week had passed before Kyo could walk around without it causing him any pain. "I'm not doing it," he yells standing in front of the mirror with his arms folded across his chest and he eyes the snake through the glass with rage shining in his crimson orbs. "Come on, Kyon Kyon," Shigure says watching as Yuki strides into the room and flashes a glare at the two older men. Ruby eyes stare the boy up then down hungrily. "You look nice," the cat says and Yuki glances at the mirror that reveals his lithe form covered in a silk lilac dress that ends in a tight mini skirt showing off his slender legs. A darker purple, sheer covering begins at the deep neckline and splits at the waist only flaring down the back of the teen's legs. Haru enters the room smirking then wraps his arms around Kyo's waist saying, "You'd look good if you put your dress on."

Pushing Kyo onto the bed, Haru straddles the barley clothed boy and leans forward to press his lips against the teens. He watches Kyo's eyes wander over his body and he grins in satisfaction as lust fills that gaze. Ayame had made him a leather mini dress with a deep V-neck. His lips roam to the teen's neck and casually he removes Kyo's boxers before pulling up the red, lacy thong that no one but those few in the room right no better see. "Come on, kitten. I promise to make this up to you later," he pleads tugging the stubborn orange haired neko to hi feet before helping him to slip into the dress. "You do look amazing, Kyo. I can't wait to show you how much I love you when this is over. Believe me, kitten, I'll make you scream out my name repeatedly," he says causing a rosy glow to stain the boy's cheeks.

The show leaves the crowd cheering and the boys breathless. "Can I leave yet," Kyo asks staring into the crowd and seeing the last person he'd hope to ever see again. "Kyo, My Love," a loud, obnoxious voice boom and quickly he retreats towards the fitting room where Yuki sits still in his dress. "Kagura is here I take it," he says calmly and studies the frantic neko. "Come on, let's get you hidden," he adds before gently kissing the panicking kitten. "I've got to get away from that boar," Kyo mummers shoving his arms through his t-shirt and they pause at the car where Yuki climbs into the backseat to change. "Haru, take him to the school's roof while I make sure my idiot brother and that perverted dog don't give her any ideas," Yuki instructs placing the helmet protectively onto the confused neko's head before kissing him.

The motorcycle rocks beneath their bodies and fearfully, though he'd never admit it, he tightens his hold on Haru. The bike maneuvers through the busy street easily and Haru speeds towards the school while he clings to his back praying for his life. Adrenaline pumps through his veins and with excited eyes he gazes at the surrounding objects. They stop next to the school and he hops off before removing the helmet. "Come on, kitten," Haru says tugging him towards a partially open window that they can climb into and he trustingly follows the lanky teen into an open classroom.

Standing in the middle of the classroom, Kyo nervously looks around remembering the classroom. His mind reels as he recalls that it was here that he realized how dangerous Domenic could be. Here was where Domenic abruptly shot a teacher that had dared to try and sexually harass him. That night he was terrified of the man and tried to avoid him. "I want to leave," he states forcing the trembling to subside. He ignores the confusion representing itself in his companion's eyes as he stumbles out of the suffocating room. His mind taunts him with images of cold, calculating blues, and black eyes that had stared him down when he had been younger. He finds himself lost within his own thoughts as he tries to separate Domenic's cruelty from Akito's rage. Really the only difference was that Akito never apologized afterwards.

Running down the empty corridors, Kyo finally reaches the roof and sits down while he gasps for the air that burns his throat. Cats hat had been drawn to his panicked state snuggle up against his legs trying their best to calm him. He hears approaching footsteps and tenses though he knows that they could only belong to Haru. _'No one could ever want the cat,' Akito had yelled before pushing him onto the forest's floor and straddling him. He cursed himself for taking a walk that afternoon as he felt Akito's nimble fingers dragging his pants off his legs. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice yelled at him to fight back, but he had been paralyzed. A vague image reminded him that Akito had raped him once before also._

His legs move to the ledge and he stares down at the concrete bellow. The sunlight catches in his eyes and he breaths in deeply. "I'll never be anything more than the baka neko, what's the point in trying to change that. I'll never be accepted, I have nothing to live for. _He had stumbled into Shigure's study. He had thanked his lucky stars that Tohru was working and the rat was still at school. The man looked startled, but he stood quickly to wrap his trembling form into his arms. 'What happened, Kyo,' the inu asked softly petting his hair while he sobs into the man's robes and stammers, 'He h-h-hurt me.' Nodding the man tightened his hold then leads him to his bed. 'Just sleep tight. I'll tell the others that you're sick and not to bother you.' He nodded then leaned up to hug the inu before he left. Shigure had always been there for him. _"Just take the plunge, Kyo. They'll be happier that way," he tells himself.

_You were right about me, Akito. I am worthless, a stupid monster. I don't deserve to live. They all hate me; if they didn't then they wouldn't have hurt me so much. Why do they keep proclaiming their love when they don't mean it. I'm sorry for what ever I've done wrong._

"Kyo, step away from the ledge. Damn it, Kyo, please come here," Haru pleads, but he ignores him and continues to stare out into the sky. "Baka neko, get away from the ledge," he hears Yuki say and he glances at him before laughing hysterically. "Why are you two even pretending to care? Don't you know? I found out the game you're trying to play," he yells and turns his attention back to the ground. "We got Kagura to calm…Kyo, what are you thinking?" Tears sting his eyes as Shigure's voice rings in his ears and he races into the man's welcoming arms.

"I want to die, why can't I die? Please, someone, kill me," he pleads as he rests comfortably in the inu's arms. "Kyo, you know that none of us will ever hurt you even if you want it. What are you thinking about that could possibly ever make you want to die," Shigure asks quietly gently rubbing the teen's back and brokenly he responds, "Akito was right about me. No one loves me they lied to me. Shigure, why do you care about me?" The depression is coming back quickly and his mind tells him that no one can hurt him if he ignores them. "Kyo, you're my cousin and I love you like a son," the dog whispers calming his trembling and blankly he glances at the two teens before scrambling over to Hatori. "Can I stay with you and Shigure," he pleads smiling when the sea horse nods.

"What's going on with you?" Blinking in confusion at the accusing tone that the teen with odd hair used, Kyo ask calmly, "Do I know you? Are we friends or something? Should I know them, Hari?" In the back of his mind he knows who these boys are, but his conscious mind tells him that he doesn't and if he listens to that voice he'll be hurt again. "Kyo, please don't do this to me, or to Yuki," the one with odd hair pleads and a vision of him holding that teen possessively enters his mind. _No, don't make me remember, I couldn't stand it if they hurt me. _"Kyo," his name is whispered breathlessly before the boy's warm lips crush his own in a passionate kiss. That one heated kiss breaks all his weak barriers and he sinks against Haru's body craving even more heat and love. "Haru," he mummers wrapping his arms around the boys neck.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, I thought that I had lost you again," Haru mutters and lifts the slender neko into his arms before carrying the teen down the stairs. "Um, aren't we forgetting someone," Kyo asks quietly as the teen possessively holds him and a slender shadow falls on them. "At least someone remembers me," Yuki says icily before he gently detangles Kyo from Haru's arms. Kissing the neko's forehead, Yuki flashes Haru a pointed glare and says, "This isn't working. What are we doing wrong?" Coughing and struggling to escape the boy's hold, Kyo yells, "First off, how about you stop choking me? I can't breath if you're suffocating me with your arms. Secondly, try to get along and share like good little boys." Stomping off and leaving the two dumbfounded boys behind, Kyo heads towards the park ignoring the calls he receives from the two teens. It's hard for him to believe that once Yuki had been Haru's world and Yuki had treated the ox like a relative and not a disturbance.

He lounges on the sun warmed grass and listens to the children giggle. Despite what everyone else thought, he really didn't hate kids. Their innocence soothes him; it reminds him that the entire world isn't evil. Closing his eyes he relaxes and listens to the sounds of birds chirping, kids playing, babies cooing, and the grating sound of heavy boots approaching. He only peeks at the two figures and says, "Hey, what are you two doing here?" They sit down next to him, one on each side, and he returns to blindly listening to the sounds of the world. "Sitting with you," Haru's simple answer reaches his ears, his voice alone nearly calming his voice entirely, but before he could relax entirely they hear the most dreaded sound ever.

"It's Prince Yuki," the four girls squeal and his ruby eyes open quickly when Yuki clutches onto his waist for dear life. They've gotten worse since graduation," he hisses and Haru calmly studies the girls before their leader gasps, "Prince Yuki, please tell us that you're not with him." The look of disgust in the girl's eyes causes Kyo's anger to begin to boil and another girl asks shyly, "Are you really gay?" Kyo can feel Haru tensing with anger beside him and the younger boy argues, "So what if he is, what is it to you anyways? It's not like he would ever date any of you." The girls' storm off in disgust and rolling his eyes in annoyance Kyo returns to trying to rest. "It'll be dark soon, "Yuki comments shivering slightly as the air cools with night approaching.

Sighing reluctantly to himself, Kyo stands up and offers his hands to the other boys. "We didn't mean to disturb your nap," Haru says and he shrugs saying, "I wasn't napping, I was listening." They walk back to their home in silence each contemplating how long their fragile peace would last.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Some OOC ness within this chapter. Thankies for the reviews!

Chapter 12

Regret fills his soul when he sees the three teens approaching with their hands intertwined. Quickly he flashes a silly grin at them and asks, "And what exactly were you three doing? And in public, too. Wont Aya be so glad to hear that his brother is following in his footsteps." He steps inside when the boys walk into their own bedroom and situates himself across from Hatori before saying, "Do you remember when we were younger?" The doctor only glances at him then states, "Don't sabotage this for them, Shigure." Nodding he lets his eyes roam over to the tree where the teens sit down with Kyo trying to untangle the mass of Haru's necklaces that had been in the boy's manly jewelry box and he says in a serious tone, "I would never dream of it." Despite knowing they could never be, he wonders what the boy would feel like if he had the chance to love him. _When did my feelings change so much?_

Grinning wildly as Kyo bends over to retrieve a flower that had blown through the window when they entered their bedroom once again, Haru steps forward gripping the boy's hips and giving an experimental thrust. A gasp escapes the small neko and he finds himself wanting to hear more of his kitten's noises. Kyo stands up and turns around to face him causing him to lick his lips. The boy's ruby eyes are filled with lust and his lips tremble with anticipation while a blush of embarrassment colors his cheeks. Leaning forward he captures the young boy's lips in a crushing kiss, he releases a moan when his neko laps hesitantly at his lower lip. Lovingly he lifts the boy up into his arms and lays him down on the bed enjoying how flushed and beautiful Kyo looks sprawled out so invitingly. He climbs onto the bed so he can lean over his delightful angel.

Silently violet eyes watch Haru ravish Kyo's neck and he walks away giving them some time alone. He had something to check up on anyways. He approaches the hidden, secret garden and walks closer to the dark cage. With the setting sun, he can barely make out the shivering figure huddled in the corner. "You sicken me," he hisses and eyes lock with his with such an intense hatred within them that he nearly backs away. "I sicken you yet you lie to the one you supposedly love. You've lied to everyone," the slim figure states hoarsely. Quickly he walks away leaving the person crackling behind him and he returns to the doorway to watch Kyo shyly remove Haru's shirt. Sweat glistens on the neko's bare, tan chest as he tilts his head to the side giving the ox easier access to his throat. Sitting down in the shadows, he wraps his arms around his knees then lays his chin on them and watches the couple closely.

Lifting his hips to greet each of Haru's thrust against his body and obediently he wraps his legs around the lithe teen's waist. "You're so beautiful," he hears Haru gasp and smiling he fervently kisses the younger teen. He shivers when Haru tugs on his belt and carefully he rolls them over so that he's straddling the ox. Experimentally he rolls his tongue over the ox's nipple and smirks when the teen groans with desire. Rough hands grip his hair and pull him up for a bruising kiss. He reaches to undo Haru's pants, but is stopped by Haru's hands on his wrist as the teen says, "You're not ready, I can tell. I don't want to rush you. Don't say anything. Just lay here and kiss me." Curling up on his side, Kyo wraps his arms tightly around Haru's waist and gently presses kisses to the teen's collar.

Entering the room, Yuki lets out and appreciative sigh as he studies the sleeping neko and the ox that gently caresses his lover. He flashes his dazzling smile before stripping himself of his shirt and sitting on the bed he runs his fingers over Kyo's back. "Is it healthy for him to sleep this much," he finally asks and Haru shrugs saying, "He's the cat, I suppose that affects him and he's been under a lot of stress. Purring in his sleep, Kyo unconsciously begins to suck on Haru's neck leaving a mark proving whom the ox belongs to.

Heartbreaking screams interrupt the peace of the room and panicking Haru shakes Kyo trying to wake the neko up. "Kitten come on wake up," he pleads as Yuki tries to tickle the boy into waking and he sighs in relief when Kyo's rubies open. "Honey, what's wrong," Yuki asks nuzzling Kyo's neck while he hugs his kitten tightly. "Blood, there was so much blood. It was all my fault, I'm a monster just like he said," Kyo sobs struggling to escape their hold and soothingly Yuki whispers, "Honey, you're not a monster. I love you, Haru loves you, and so does everyone else." Shaking his head and breaking free of their hold, Kyo scrambles to the door saying, "I belong caged."

Panicking Yuki rushes after the teen and grabs his arm asking, "Where are you going?" The ruby eyed boy stares at him then says, "I'm going to visit my home." Slipping his slender arms around the teen's neck, Yuki kisses him and seductively says, "Come back with me and we'll think of some better things to do." Uncertainty enters Kyo's orbs, but he follows the rat.

Smiling Kyo crawls onto the bed and flashes Yuki a come hither smile. The pale teen lies down on the bed and pulls the fiery teen on top of himself while Haru leers at them. Warm, soft lips press against his pale throat and tanned hands trail over his chest. "Kyo, honey, do whatever you want to me," he pleads closing his eyes and tossing his head back whiled his fingers unbutton the neko's pants. "I love you, Kyo," he gasps as his talented kitten's tongue makes intricate designs over his chest, and stomach. "Do you guys want to go out tonight," Haru asks brushing his dark stands from his face and he nods answering for both himself and Kyo.

Standing behind Kyo, Haru smirks and tugs a fishnet shirt onto the teen's body. He glances at Yuki who sits on the bed wearing a black, silk shirt that dips low enough to nearly show his belly button, and black pants sit low upon his hips. Leaving a mark on Kyo's throat for payback for the one he now sports, Haru returns to his closet in search of a pair of pants that he hands to Kyo. He slips the teen's boxers off and admires the neko's firm behind before he helps Kyo to get his pants on then tie them. "You look hot," he mummers before licking the teen's earlobe then nibbling on his collar bone. He motions Yuki and hands him a leather, red collar saying, "Put this on me and connect the chain to Kyo's wrist." Crimson eyes widen as he's chained to the ox and he asks, "What type of club is this exactly?"

Colorful lights flash around tattooing their flesh and greedy bodies press against there's as they walk through the crowd towards the bar. "Are you even thinking, you dumb cow?" Nodding Haru ignores the teen's comment then pulls the red-eyed boy against him using the chain and says, "We'll stay towards this side, anyways almost everyone here is gay." Yuki presses his body against their kitten's back and he smirks when Haru's growl reaches his ears. The music pumps on loudly causing their bodies to rock with the beat. Scarlet eyes widen as they spot a man grinding against a poll with a silver dress that reminds him of a disco ball on. Another man dances on a table with hot pink hot pants, a black vest, and beneath the vest is hot pink fishnet shirt on while he twirls his pink boa and grins at the crowd.

Laughing with the crowd, Kyo wraps one arm around Haru's neck and pulls Yuki's body even closer. The music causes his adrenaline to rush into overdrive and he finds himself moving between the two bodies with abandon. After hours of dancing he unclasps his chain and detangles his body from their greedy, lustful limbs to stumble to the bar ordering a Watermelon Margarita. He knows that it's considered a girly drink, but he likes it and anyone that has a problem with it better be prepared for a fight. _Like you did with Domenic? _The sarcastic taunting voice booms in his mind trying to make him feel low again.

Shaking his head, Kyo represses the depressing thoughts and pays the bar tender before squeezing in between two dancing figures only knowing that he wanted to be held tightly or the world may swallow him up. "Forget about the pain, kitten. He'll never be able to hurt you again," Haru mummers and he wonders briefly if his emotions were always that easy to read.

As the night wears on becoming early morning, Kyo and Yuki feel their senses heightening. The music seems to get faster and louder with each passing second. The heat starts to get unbearable and Kyo struggles to raise the tight, clingy shirt over his head without turning his self into the poster child for static hair. Every time Haru's fingers caress his body, Kyo feels as if he'll go out of his mind with desire and he grinds himself even harder against Yuki. With his hair plastered to his forehead, Yuki leans forward and forcefully kisses his neko while playing with Haru's damp tresses. "What's that smell, Haru," Kyo asks weakly as he clings to Yuki's slender form for support. "That's an in scent, they've had them burning the entire time. It is used to relax the body and it works as a mild aphrodisiac," Haru mummers watching as more and more people take their clothes off.

_The scents must really be getting to him; _Haru thinks when Kyo's hands reach to unbutton his pants. "Kyo, you're not wearing anything under those," he reminds him doing the right thing though his other half snarls at him reminding him how many x-rated things he could do to his kitten. "Haru, it's hot and I don't care. Everyone else is naked so why can't I be, too," the teen whines making Haru almost cave in and remove the boy's pants himself. "You'll hate me later if I let you," he argues while Yuki tries to catch invisible butterflies. _They're both high of this stuff, what am I going to do? _His mind torments him with a very vivid fantasy involving the kitten nude on a white rug then he'd carry the boy into a hot tub.

"Kyo, can I be a butterfly?" The ruby-eyed teen glances at Haru then says, "If I can get naked then you can be whatever you want." Smirking Yuki falls onto Kyo's lap saying, "Ooo, can I be your naked butterfly? Please Kyo, let me be your naughty butterfly." Nodding Kyo works first on removing Yuki's dreadful shirt that sticks to the boy's chest, then he reaches to undo his pants when a brilliant idea hits him. "You need wings then you can be a real butterfly," Kyo says tugging the teen to his feet and they skip hand in hand to Haru where the teen looks at them quizzically. "Yuki need wings, where could we get some," Kyo asks doing the best imitation of Puss N' Boots big eyes he can and nervously Haru replies, "I'll buy him some when I buy my noose."

He's about five seconds away from shooting himself as Yuki runs down the street with his prismatic purple wings on his bareback and Kyo bounces around scaring the rats and alley cats. "Haru, when we get home can we go skinny dipping?" Without hesitation he nods just praying the water might sober up enough to stop giving him a headache.

After grabbing some towels, Haru leads them to the lake and watches Kyo eagerly take his pants off then the neko strips Yuki of his pants. Both run into the water until it hits their waist and he laughs when Yuki climbs onto Kyo's shoulders shouting, "I'm a pretty butterfly." He strips himself and enters the chilly water. He gently wraps his arms around Kyo's waist and whispers, "I love you." Yuki wiggles off of Kyo and settles down on his feet splashing them. Carefully he removes the wings and carries them back to shore. "You wouldn't want your wings to get wet so that you couldn't fly anymore, right," Kyo soothes the sobbing teen in his arms and finally Yuki stops his tears jumping on the neko. They both emerge from beneath the water and Haru kisses Kyo while he carries the practically sleeping rat. "Make love to me, Haru, right here and now," Kyo purrs laying himself out like an offering for a god.

His other half yells at him to take the wet, hot looking kitten that's laying himself out so invitingly. "I can't, kitten, I'd feel horrible if we did it now. I don't want to take advantage of you in your state," he says but Kyo secures the towel around his waist and grabs the wings before lifting Yuki up into his arms. "Kitten, don't be like this," he pleads and Kyo glares at him hissing, "I offered myself to you and you rejected me. Maybe you'd like me better if I was a girl. Sometimes I really hate you."

After laying Yuki onto the bed and brushing his teeth, Kyo sits on the edge of the bed waiting for Haru to return. The teen finally enters their bedroom and proceeds to the bathroom without even glancing at him. "Haru, I didn't mean it. I know that you love me and that if I had been feeling like myself then you would have done as I asked. Please, Haru, I could never hate you," he pleads and smiles when the ox looks at him. "Come on, kitten, let's get to sleep. Tomorrow night we can do what you want," the moo-moo promises removing the towels from their bodies and lying down on his back. The bed sinks when Kyo's weight falls gently onto his body. The teen kisses him murmuring, "I love you," and his kitten lays his cheek down on his chest slipping into a peaceful slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed. Sorry for such a long wait was out of town. Please review.

Snickering Ayame drags Hatori and Shigure to the boy's bedroom while he squeals, "They look so adorable." Dramatically he raises a hand to his forehead and smiles at the sight of the nude boys being barely covered by a thin sheet. Yuki clings to Kyo's body while a leg pins his body down and Haru's arms hold Kyo against him while the neko's arms wrap around his neck as purrs escape his throat. "Leave them be, Ayame. Let's make breakfast, I have a feeling they'll need it," Hatori states wearily before dragging the flamboyant man away. "Hari, don't they just remind you of us," Aya squeals loudly and he prays that the snake doesn't awaken Kyo.

Moaning in discomfort, Kyo tries to stretch his aching body. Memories of last night flood his brain and he flushes with embarrassment. Haru and Yuki hold his body in place. His eyes widen as he spots the wings and he lovingly brushes Yuki's hair back feeling sorry for the teen. He stiffens when the phone rings and reluctantly he stretches over to answer it.

"Hello, honey, how are you? I miss you."

"H-hey, Domenic, I'm fine. Why are you calling here," he asks timidly glancing at the door when it opens revealing the grinning inu.

"And here I thought we had something special. You wanted to go with me the last time we talked yet here you are acting like you don't love me."

"Domenic, we both agreed to move on," he reminds the man hoping that he doesn't sense his fear.

"Darling, I know that you still want me. They can't satisfy you the way I did," the man assures him arrogantly.

"No, don't say that. They do meet my needs," he states, his tone trembling as he reaches the edge of a nervous breakdown.

"Honey, do you really believe that they love you? If they loved you so much then why did they let you get hurt? They're only trying to gain your trust so that they can destroy you. They believe you're a monster, not me."

Shigure rushes in and grabs the phone from his trembling hand saying firmly, "Listen here, if you call Kyo ever again I will make sure that you can't even get out of bed."

After detangling the stunned neko from his lovers' limbs, Shigure wraps him in one of the robes that decorates the floor and rocks him. "Don't worry, no one will hurt you ever again. You have all of us as you professional bodyguards." Nodding his head, Kyo slips onto the floor and says, "I want to take a walk before they get up and we eat breakfast."

His legs lead him through the gardens and past many houses. "Kyo," a voice says barely breaking the silence and he glances at the young girl that timidly approaches him. "Hello, Kisa, how ya doing," he gently asks and smiles at her blushing face while holding out a hand. "Being away surely has changed you," she says softly with awe etching her words adorably and when she took his hand he beams down at her saying, "Leaned to cherish those around me more." He glares at the gardener that tries to scold him for picking a rose for the girl.

They sit next to each other on a bench and she holds her flower while listening intently to his description of the large, ferocious bear he had fought. "Hopefully one day you'll actually get to meet Master and see him fight. He's the best fighter in the world," he brags and nodding she quietly asks, "Will you leave us again?" She grins when he shakes his head no. Shyly Kisa looks up and wonders, " Will you escort Hiro and I to the school dance?" Shrugging his shoulders, Kyo states, "Sure, why not. It's just a lame dance anyways. As long as that brat stays out of my way we'll be fine." She thinks for a few moments then flings her arms around his waist whispering, "Thank you, Kyo, and don't worry about a suit, you don't have to wear one if you don't want to." Hope lightens her eyes when she says the word suit and grimacing with disgust, Kyo offers, "If it means that much to you, I'll wear one, but no tie."

_Would Yuki have a suit? No, anything he wears is too girly. I'd die of shock if Haru actually owned one. I've only seen Shigure in one suit. I guess that leaves only one person who might have an old suit I could borrow. Damn it, when and where is this dance? There'll be tons to girls there and they'll want a dance or two. Why did I ever agree to this? Oh yeah, now I remember, it's because she looked so happy and hopeful. I really need to get tougher against a girl's request. Why did she ask me of all people?_

"Hey, Hatori, do you have a suit I could borrow?" Juice is spit out of Haru's mouth, Yuki squeaks in shock, the inu's laughing hysterically and Aya looks ready to design one for him. _Great, not exactly the reaction I expected. _"What would you need a suit for?" _Thank you, Hatori, now I have to explain how I'm taking my younger cousins to a lame dance. _"I don't need to explain why I need one, I just do, damn it. Can't a guy ask for a suit without being interrogated," he growls looking away and the doctor smirks, "My suit, Kyo, therefore I have every right to know what you plan on doing with it." Lowering his head, Kyo explains what he needs it for.

The suit he had from high school fits the fiery teen perfectly and with the shirt unbutton to reveal a small amount of his chest he did look good. "The dance is at seven and dinner is at six, don't be late," he says and Kyo bitterly states, "Why did she choose me?" Sighing he pinches the bridge of his nose noting the oncoming headache and says, "Maybe she wants to show you that she likes you. You should be grateful that she's including you in her life, after all she was taught to exclude the cat."

With the fierceness of Kyo's anger Hatori's headache comes and a broken mirror. "Kyo, don't break anymore of my things," he warns earning him a heated glare and Kyo snaps, "I don't need to be reminded that I'm the outcast, you know!" The racket caused two drowsy teens to stumble into the room. Tilting his head to the side sleepily, Yuki walks up to Kyo and lays his forehead on his shoulder in an attempt to fall back to sleep. "Did you two get up and eat then go back to bed only to wake up again and get dressed in the dark," Kyo wonders gazing at Yuki who's wearing _his_ red t-shirt and Haru's leather pants and Haru who's looking rather odd in one of Yuki's shirts and _his_ cargos. "Yeah, that's exactly what we did," Haru said wrapping his arms around his kitten's waist.

Carefully hanging the suit up, Kyo glances at the two teens that sit on the bed staring up at him expectantly and he tugs on his own brown t-shirt and some forest green cargos. "I'm going to go to my old place and pack my things up," he says leaning forward to place a kiss on Yuki's cheek.

The car roars to life under Yuki's command and Kyo sits in the middle laying his head against Haru's warm shoulder. Yuki's thoughts keep wandering to the Head as guilt flashes in his eyes. When Kyo walks away and up the stairs he vaguely hears Haru question him if Kyo wants anything out of his bedroom. Roughly Haru grabs his arm and asks, "What are you hiding, Yuki? Does it have something to do with Akito?" He glares at the ox then slams him against the wall hissing, "Shut up, I'm protecting Kyo and if you even breath a word of doubt to him, I'll hurt you."

Biting his lower lip nervously, Kyo enters the room that holds his darkest fears. The bed is still covered in black, silk sheets and a video camera is poised in the corner waiting to record his next lewd act. Threat after threat had been the cause of his days within this room while he preformed like a slut for the camera. Every tape had been made to keep him prisoner. He opened the drawer that's usually locked and finds a note.

_Kyo Darling, _

_I'm freeing you to live as you wish. Do as you want with these tapes. The house is now yours. I doubt I'll return but do remember I love you. Sorry._

_Domenic_

He watches the flames devour the tapes and smiles grimly. "I'll never be anyone's whore ever again." He walks away no longer caring if the house burns down along with the tapes.

The rules are laid out at dinner and he prepares to leave when Haru says, "I'll be your date since this is your first dance, too." Shaking his head, Yuki argues, "I have a suit, he doesn't. I should go." Glaring at him, Haru tries to win Kyo over but the neko says, "Whoever gets to the dance can go, but don't expect to ride with us."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Read and Review Please. Also, thanks to those that did review!

Chapter 14

Gentle music plays as Kisa watches Haru enter the school and toss a casual smile at the teacher guarding the door. She smiles at Hiro as they dance then glances at Kyo who sits in the corner sipping his punch while glaring at the couples. It was a dance sponsored by her school for practically anyone, mainly the event was for a charity event. Yuki strides in next flashing a brilliant smile and owing up to his name as the Prince. She notices how Kyo tenses when a young female approaches him and says, "Hiro, do you think we should help Kyo?" Her date snickers then states, "No, he can take care of himself."

A grin places itself on Haru's face when he spots his pretty kitten and heads in his direction. "May I have this dance," a girl maybe only fourteen asks his cousin and he glares daggers at the seemingly innocent child. "No, you may not, he's my boyfriend," he growls kneeling down to face Kyo before placing a gentle kiss on the teen's forehead and winks at the girl. She huffs while walking away and he calmly tugs Kyo to his feet then leads him to the dance floor. "Having fun, kitten," he asks placing his hands on Kyo's slim hips and swaying their bodies to the soothing beat. "No, but I'm glad you came," Kyo says leaning his head against his chest and a soft smile plays on his kitty's face. Kyo looks up pouting and says, "At least you didn't give me a heart attack by showing up in a suit." Smirking he kisses his beloved and whispers, "Actually I do own a suit, but I prefer this," as he gestures to the leather pants and fishnet top. Yuki approaches them and he smiles triumphantly at the Prince before whispering into Kyo's ear, "I'll always love you. No one will ever hurt you again." Nervously he glances at Yuki when Kyo asks, "Why do you keep saying that? The two main people who hurt me are gone already."

Twirling in a circle, Kisa finds herself laughing and enjoying herself. Even Hiro looks like he's having fun with her tonight. Politely she curtseys at her partner and they head over to the punch bowl where Yuki watches Kyo lean against Haru as they still move to their own music. "They look so cute like that," she giggles then takes a cup from Hiro's hands and Yuki nods in agreement.

Calmly Yuki strides over to the couple and states, "Kyo, dance with me." Looking up at Haru then over at Yuki, Kyo nods then kisses the moo-moo's cheek. Pulling the neko against his frame, Yuki leads them into the dance and says, "He wont hurt you ever again, he's dead." Anger shakes the teen in his arms and Kyo snaps, "What the hell are you talking about? I know that. I'm not some pansy that needs to be protected. You and Haru need to stop babying me 'cause I'm sick of it." Defeat colors his violet eyes when Kyo stalks over to Kisa assigning the duty of guardian to Haru.

Looking at the stars as if they hold the answers, Kyo wishes that everyone would just leave him alone. "Hey, hun, do you need a ride?" Glancing at the stranger in her car, Kyo nods with a shrug saying, "I just want to get home." Against his better judgment, he climbs into the passenger seat and directs her to the manor. "Thanks," he says surprised that her generosity had been real.

The cage seems to call to him as he enters the compound and obediently he follows it to his cell. "Hello, kitty cat," a raspy voice says releasing a cough in the process and a pale, slender hand reaches through the bars beckoning to him. "Who's there," he asks when the hand pulls on his jacket tugging him forward and the stranger says, "How soon you've forgotten me, my beloved neko." Fear and doubt darken his crimsons and shaking his head Kyo yells, "No, you're dead! Yuki wouldn't lie to me." A chuckle creeps up to his ears chilling him and the young man says, "Yes, Kyo, he's been lying to you this whole time. He doesn't really love you; he's only trying to beat you again to prove that he's better. Haru is helping him to hurt you, too." Lips crush against his own and he pulls away sharply saying, "I don't believe you. Yuki must have thought that he killed you but you survived somehow." Dark eyes coldly glare at him and in a low tone the man states; "I saw them before the dance. They only want to hurt you. Only I tell you the truth." Betrayal suffocates him and he runs away from the man while wiping his tears away.

A firm, warm form blocks his path to the door and angrily he shoves at the mysterious bolder. "Kyo, tell me what's wrong. You look like you've seen a ghost," the figure says and he demands, "Did you know, too? Did you lie to me? You had to know that Akito was alive!"

Disbelief enters the inu's eyes but he follows Kyo to the cage and stares at their Head standing at the bars. Protectively he hugs Kyo against his self while Akito drawls, "My ever faithful dog has finally decided to come and visit me. Kyo, what do you want to do now?" The neko shivers and he tightens his hold as Kyo whispers, "I want to go to college for cooking and journalism." He faintly makes out the image of the Head nodding and Akito agrees easily shocking both of them. "He can stay with you, Shigure, if he doesn't want to be around his lying lovers."

Reluctantly he enters the bedroom where Yuki and Haru sit after Shigure had argued with him to talk with them for at least twenty minutes. "Kyo, are you okay?" Shaking with rage, Kyo grabs Haru by his shirt and yells, "Okay? How the hell should I be okay after what you did, you stupid cow? You and that rat can enjoy your life together, you had your fun tricking me now you can gloat." Yuki hugs him from behind and asks, "Why are you angry at us?" He shoves Haru away and turns around to face Yuki yelling, "You lied to me, Akito's alive!"

Silence falls over the house at Kyo's outburst as Hatori looks up sharply then glances pointedly at Shigure. " I just found out tonight," the inu says sitting down next to Ayame and rolling his eyes adds, "He's locked in the cage so he can't hurt Kyo." Slowly the doctor stands up and says, "It's best for the family if they don't know he's alive. He has to die soon anyways."

Pinning the stubborn neko to the bed, Yuki says, "I had to, Kyo. I tried to kill him, but I failed so I locked him up. I wanted to protect you somehow. Please, Kyo, don't be mad at Haru, I forced him to keep silent." Scarlet eyes gaze up at him with a mix of fear and hope. His lips descend upon his beloved while Haru snuggles against their kitty murmuring, "He raped you, kitten. Stay here with us, we don't mind if you go to college as long as you come home to us." Sleepily Kyo rubs his eyes with a yawn then asks, " Do you really love me?" Without hesitation they nod and hug him even tighter. "Don't listen to him, kitten. He only hurts everyone in the end," Haru says softly in Kyo's ear causing the kitty to moan and shiver.

Cackling Akito glares at the three figures that stand outside the cage and he says, "So, they made up. Isn't that sweet? It won't last for long, though. You couldn't protect them then and you can't protect them now." The dragon steps forward and firmly states, "This is our time, not yours. You're as good as dead to us. You have no power over us anymore."

After awakening for the third time that night due to rather good dreams, Kyo gazes down at Haru and decides to awaken the moo-cow. "Come on, Haru," he urges before kissing Yuki's cheek soothing the boy and he leads the dazed teen out of the room. "What are we doing, Kyo? I'm tired and want to go back to bed," Haru complains and he glares at the younger boy as he states, "I want to do something with you." Shrugging the teen wraps his arms around Kyo's waist and says, "Kitten, can't this wait till later?' Pouting the kitten turns away and states, "Black Haru would want to play with me." Licking his lips, Haru gently eases Kyo onto his back and says, "Or we can play now."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- Please review, it makes everyone really happy, especially me.

Thanks to those who have reviewed.

Chapter 15

Sighing Akito leans against the cage and says, "Come here, my faithful inu. Tell me, do you want the kitten all to yourself? I can make that happen, Shigure. Just let me out of here and the kitten will belong to you." Shaking his head, Shigure evens his gaze with Akito and says firmly, "No, if I wanted Kyo then I'd get him on my own." Tilting his head to the side and faking hurt, Akito tries to play with Hatori's hair saying, "Hatori, you wont abandon me, will you? Tell me about Kyo. Where did the naughty kitty run to?" Glancing at Ayame and Shigure, Hatori calmly states, "He had a boyfriend for a while. He didn't run away, the man he was with talked him into moving in with him." Frowning Akito beckons the doctor closer and with darkening eyes asks, "Is he the one who beat my little kitten?" Icily Shigure glares at him, his anger evident, and he demands, "How did you know about that?" Smirking Akito yaws then says, " The same way I knew that Momiji moved in with his high school sweetheart, the same way I knew that he had a boyfriend in the first place. Gossip spreads around here easily."

Rolling onto his back, Kyo gazes up at Haru and pulls him down for a sensual kiss. "Thanks," he whispers and Haru nods knowing that Kyo wouldn't be ready for some time still. "Stop trying to force this on yourself. I can wait until you're ready," the ox says caressing his face and nodding he nuzzles his lover's neck before saying, "Okay, Haru. I love you." Carrying the neko to the bed, Haru kisses his forehead and says, "You just need some more time." Entering the bedroom, Yuki smiles knowingly at Haru and brushes Kyo's hair back as the kitten says, "I can't stop seeing Domenic."

Shivering Kyo wraps a blanket around his slender shoulders and walks out into the cold rain. His eyes adjust to the darkness as he slowly makes his way to the hidden cage. "You came back," Akito says and he watches the young man cautiously get closer. "Yes, but I'm not here to help you escape. Why do you want to destroy my life?" Shaking his head, Akito gently touches the crimson-eyed boy's cheek and whispers, "I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you and I didn't push you towards Domenic. If it makes you happy I wont interfere with your life, but Yuki doesn't really love you and I'm not sure if Haru's willing to stick with a frigid cat much longer." Lowering his head, Kyo steps away and states, "No, they love me and Haru promised to wait for me." Lazily Akito slinks to the back and says, "Are you sure of that? It's not like you're a virgin, Kyo. You haven't been one for a long time; maybe he won't want damaged goods? And Yuki certainly won't want to tarnish his reputation. I love you, though, and I would never hurt you like they will."

Running away, always running. Silently Kyo stares at Hatori's house and contemplates whether he should ask for the car or just take it. Finally he decides to just take the keys and slip into Hatori's room. "Hari, will you come with me? I need to let Domenic go and I can't do that if I keep thinking that every dark corner has him lurking in it. Also, you're the only one that I know I can trust right now," he says briefly remembering himself as a child crawling into Hatori's lap and falling asleep safe in his arms. "Okay, just let me get actual clothes on," Hari says and he argues, "No, just come."

Tires squeal as Kyo backs out of the drive and speeds towards the city with Hatori sitting stiffly in the passenger seat gripping the seat tightly. "You look good like that," Kyo says nervously glancing at Hatori and the man nods trying to figure the teen out. _Maybe I should just try to figure myself out, _Hatori thinks judging by the fact he's in sweat pants and a thin t-shirt in the passenger seat with a psychotic kitty at the wheel. "Kyo, slow down," he orders watching the boy's knuckles whiten as he grips the wheel even tighter and Kyo reduces his speed slightly saying, "Hatori, I don't know what's going on with me anymore. One minute I want Haru all over me then the next I'm pushing him away because all I can see is Domenic looming above me. Sometimes I wish Haru would just let his hormones take over and stop trying to figure me out." Looking over at Kyo, Hatori gently runs a hand through the boy's longer hair and says, "In time you'll get over him." Swerving out of the way of an oncoming car, Kyo looks at the seahorse pathetically and begs, "Can't you make me better now, take those memories away or something?" Smiling sadly Kyo pulls into a driveway of a rather large house and says, "But you won't even though you know I want it."

Holding Haru back from opening the cage and beating the Head till he's a bloody corpse, Yuki breathes in deeply whispering, "Calm down, this wont help bring Kyo back. Shigure and Aya said that Hatori's gone, too, so they're probably together." Closing his eyes, Haru tries to ignore his headache as he blinks stupidly at the cage then says, "Why are we here? I want Kyo, where is he?" Lowering his gaze at of guilt, Yuki wraps his arms around his slender form and says, "We just have to show him that we love him even more now." They return to the bedroom and sit together praying for Kyo to come home to them soon.

Laughing Hatori downs another beer and watches Kyo twirl in the middle of the living room. "Should I sell it," the neko asks and he nods playing with another bottle of beer and wondering if he should drink it. Knowing that he'll be the one driving home, he decides against it and states, "Kyo, it's been an hour, we should head back." Snuggling against the man in true kitten fashion, Kyo says, "He's really gone now, isn't he? Everything is cleared from the rooms." Lifting the sleepy kitty up, Hatori carries the lithe boy to the backseat and says, "We'll call a contractor tomorrow."

Slipping into the bedroom, Kyo stumbles upon piles of clothes and hits his head on the bedpost. "Kyo," Haru asks sleepily as the light flashes on and a whimper escapes his lover before the teen runs off. Licking his lips, Yuki rubs his eyes and says, "He took it the wrong way." Running after his kitten, Haru tackles the boy to the ground and forces him to look at him. "Kyo, it's not what it looked like. I didn't sleep with him, we were just waiting for you to come home," he tells his kitten and Kyo gazes up at him hopefully but with fear overshadowing his beautiful, scarlet orbs. "It's you that I love, okay? I'll wait for you until you're ready, I told you that," he says while Kyo pouts adorably and self-consciously lowers his eyes.

Grinning Yuki approaches the two boys and kneels down so that he place Kyo's head upon his lap. "We love you, angel boy," he says caressing his hair and gazing down at him lovingly. Delicate purrs escape Kyo causing Haru to smirk and he watches Kyo's eyes slip close as sleep overcomes him. "He'll never be the same again, will he," the ox asks him and shaking his head he responds, "Too much has happen."

Sunlight floods the room as Kyo's eyes flutter open and gently he detangles himself from the slumbering rat and ox. He downs some milk once he enters the kitchen then frowns at the TV set as Domenic's face smiles at him through the glass. His ears perk up at the sound of the man's sensual voice and he grips the counter tightly to keep himself from falling. "Is there someone special in your life," the reporter asks and the man looks directly at him almost as if he knows that he's watching while saying, "There was, and I hope he forgives me enough to take me back. I do love him." His body crashes to the floor as tears stream down his face and he recalls all the uttered apologies, the slaps, and the make up _'I love you.'_

Lowering his head, Domenic hides his smirk and releases a desperate sounding sigh. "I really hope that he knows how sorry I am and how much I'd do to make it up to him," he says praying his tone sounds like he's depressed and begging for his former lover to forgive him as he silently creates ideas on how to teach his little whore a lesson. "Sir, does your ex have a name? I'm sure if he hears your pleas he'll contact you." He smiles sadly at the petite blonde and shakes his head saying, "I couldn't force him into the public eye like that; he's really shy. I just have to keep hoping that he realizes that I'm telling the truth and I want to make us, if there's still a chance for an us, work." Excusing himself on the basis of being too upset to continue the interview, Domenic exits the building and climbs into his car.

"Kyo, baby, you know I love you. I couldn't live without you. I'm so sorry for hitting you, but if you wouldn't do bad things I wouldn't have to," Domenic said and he easily forgave him because he loved him. He would sit down on the man's lap and kiss him until Domenic responded back with gentle caresses all the while muttering apology after apology. "I know that you didn't mean to, it was my fault. I'm sorry, Domenic, I'll try harder to be good from now on," he said earning him a full smile and heated kisses that he adored. The next day he had flowers being delivered every hour for seven hours and Domenic came home from work bearing chocolates and a picture frame with a photo of them placed neatly within its arms. "Please forgive me, darling," Domenic begged after a night of savagely beating him because he had been drunk and obediently he nodded saying, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have complained. It's my fault and I deserved it."

_Don't I always forgive you? I always give in to you because I'm the one at fault. I deserve everything you give me. Maybe all I am is a stupid whore? If I didn't dress so provocatively, then he wouldn't have had to hurt me to prove that I belong to him._

Worriedly Shigure puts a hand to the neko's forehead and pulls back quickly at the burning feeling from the mere contact. "Hatori," he hollers and the doctor enters the room with a grim frown then kneels next to the stunned cat. "He's fainted form shock and might take hours to wake up. His fever is stress induced," the sea horse says lifting the neko and carrying him to his bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Please review, srry for the long wait.

Chapter 16

He wants to wake up but keeps falling even deeper into the vast darkness. He chokes on the heavy air around him and tries to cling to anything stable. He can smell Shigure near by and prays that he can reach the man before the darkness separates them forever. He hears himself calling for Haru and relaxes when he feels the teen's arms around his form. He scrambles to safety only to feel cold limbs holding him back and black eyes staring down coldly at him. "Why do you forsake me, Kyo? I've always loved you. I only want to protect you form all the evil in the world," Akito says cradling his body in his arms and he stares up fearfully at the Head while his arms wrap around his neck pulling the older man closer. "You do love me, darling. I know you do. You deserve better than a stupid, slow ox and a conniving rat. We deserve each other," Akito says in a tone that could reassure a python and calm it to his side.

Lips curve into a smile when he spots Kyo writhing against the bed in pain and he enters the room casting a sympathetic look at the other two teens. "How did you get out? Who let you out? Why are you here," Hatori demands while glaring icily at the sickly boy and smirking Akito says, "Easily, my darling dragon, Kureno released me so that I can care for my little kitty." He sits down on the bed ignoring the bitter glare from the ox and with a smile he pets Kyo's head saying, "Hello, darling. You know how much I love you. I just couldn't stay away knowing you were in pain. Let me erase your pain." The neko tenses crawling into Haru's lap with a strangled cry, but still he remains asleep.

"Hatori, do something to help him. He's burning up and he's crying form the pain. Kyo doesn't cry for a small reason," Shigure pleads watching the neko rip his shirt off as if it is scalding him and silently Yuki kneels next to the bed. "Kyo, listen to me. He can't hurt you; he has no power over you. Your curse is your blessing. Haru and I love you. You'll never understand how much I need you, how much I've always needed you," Yuki says caressing the kitten's face with his cold fingers and lovingly he smiles down at the sleeping cat. "Keep talking to him, he's calming down. I can't take him to the hospital till he calms down to a safe level," the seahorse says while Ayame smiles then says, "They look so adorable together. They've finally found their true love within each other."

"I'll love you forever, till the day you die," Domenic said and innocently he peered up at the man asking, "Isn't it till the day I day?" Flashing his brilliant smile, Domenic stole his heart and said, "I'll love you even after my death until you die and we can be together again." He smiled and closed his eyes as Domenic played with his hair. "Say it again, please," he begged opening his eyes once again to stare at his new love. "I love you, Kyo," the man whispered and he smiled while wrapping his arms around the man's neck saying, "Thanks."

_He loves me, he really does. Maybe I should call him and go back to him. He'll take care of me if I behave and give him what he wants. Haru doesn't want a used item and Yuki doesn't need me to stain his reputation._

"Kyo, I love you. I want to marry you," a small Yuki said clutching his tiny hand and he smiled at his companion. "I love you, too, but I already promised to marry Haru today. I'll marry you, though, tomorrow," he said hugging the crying boy.

Hoarsely Kyo cries out his name and he hugs the teen tightly whispering, "Kyo, honey, I'm here for you, okay?" Gasping for air, Kyo clings to Yuki's cold body while remaining firmly rooted in Haru's lap and shyly he says, "I'll marry you tomorrow, don't cry. Please don't be mad, I do love you." Closing his eyes, he breathes in Kyo's spicy scent and says, "I'm not mad, Kyo. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry, honey. I don't hate you." Confusion settles in Haru's grays and he asks, "What are you talking about?" Shaking his head, Yuki smiles weakly as he soothes the neko by rubbing his back and says, "I wanted to marry him, but he thought that I meant in the game. That day when he was dressed as your husband I told him so and he didn't understand. In my childish grief I told him I hated him and he ran away before I could apologize. He didn't treat me the same after that, he told me that I was just the stupid rat and he shouldn't have ever trusted me. Around you he pretended that we were still good friends." Sighing Yuki hugs Kyo closer and kisses the neko's forehead.

Anger floods his body and he grabs silver hair harshly causing a gasp to escape the perfect rat. "You three are forbidden to see each other. I told Kyo that you'll only hurt him, but he didn't listen. You both fill his ears with lies forcing him to betray me," he yells pulling Yuki away form the cat and pushing him onto the ground while Haru holds onto Kyo tighter. "You wont separate us," he says flatly as Yuki stands up to glare at the Head and rubbing his eyes tiredly Kyo snuggles closer to Haru murmuring, "Love you, Haru. Let's go visit Hari tomorrow." Nodding he watches Shigure leading Akito away as the sleeping neko purrs contently.

His eyes darken as they near his chambers and angrily he pulls his arm out of Shigure's hold snarling, "I can walk on my own. Why have you forsaken me? I've given this family everything, yet all you have given me is this illness that will kill me." Through lowered lashes he looks up at the inu and sighs in annoyance when Shigure's gaze only hardens even more. "They wont last and they'll be heartbroken. I'm only trying to protect them. I love all of my family, even the cat." Nodding the man sits down as he lounges out near the doors leading to the porch. "Shigure, you don't hate me, do you? I know Yuki has abandoned me for that filth, and even innocent, stupid Haru has join their side. My poor, disgusting neko hates me with a passion that only he possesses. I do own all of you, I'm owed that much," he says pouting and gently he gazes at the dog while playing with his robe. "I don't hate you, Akito. No one hates you, we all just agree that you should rule differently," the inu states passively, waiting for the rooster to show up. "You can't put me in that cage again, I wont allow it," Akito says, his voice barely residing over a whisper, and he shoos the inu away with a grim smile as he heads towards his bed.

Nursing his cheek, Haru glares at the sleeping neko cuddled up innocently in Yuki's arms. "He hit me, I can't believe he actually hit me," he mummers, irritation dripping off his words, and Yuki plays with the neko's soft hair saying, "He was having a bad dream and didn't realize it was you." Rolling his eyes, he sits back down and stares in awe at the teens.

…Meanwhile…

Humming happily to herself, Tohru skips down the path to her home with her suitcase in one hand and her bags of gifts in the other. "Oh lord, poor Shigure, his house is a complete mess," she says feeling sorry for the writer. She sets her stuff down in a corner neatly, pulls out her picture, and sighs, "Mother, there's just so much work to do. I hope Kyo and Yuki didn't get into a fight while I was gone." She sets about picking up the mess while regaining her singing voice and letting the wind carry her tune away to the bunnies and birds nestled in the forest. "Soon, this place will be nice and clean, mom. They'll be so happy with me."

"Mama, why can't I go outside and play with the other kids," he asked tugging on her skirt with his small hand and she patted his wrist where the beads were hanging before saying, "You're just so special that I want you all to myself." He sadly watched the white haired boy walk away, but smiled at his mother when she said they had to go now. "Tomorrow can I go play with the other boys? They seem special to me, I'd fit right in." Shaking her head, his mother patted his hand and said, "Darling, they're not as special as you. The cat is extra special." He nodded and followed her to Akito's chambers asking, "Mama, do I know that white haired boy?" His mother looked at him sharply then quickly replies, "No, of course not. Why would you know him? Unless you were sneaking out again, were you?" Shaking his head, his scarlet eyes widening, and he responds, "No, mama. When did I sneak out? I don't remember ever leaving without you. Mama, do we have to go see Akito, he scares me?" His mother gazed oddly at him and he smiled up at her saying, "Haru seemed nice." Her eyes sharpened and she inquired harshly, "He told you his name?" He shrugged at her question and entered Akito's room.

"Occasionally Kyo would remember and when he was younger he ran to either me or Kazuma, it depended on if I was there or not. Kazuma asked me what he should do. The possibility that he'll remember everything without it being in a dream is there and I can only pray that he doesn't hate Aya for it," Hatori says with a depressed sigh while Shigure hands him a cigarette and the inu says, "We can't change the fact that Aya saw what happened but didn't do anything about it." Nodding the doctor leans back and glances over at their beautiful friend that's approaching the room with a brilliant smile.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- Please read and review!

Chapter 17

Sighing angrily, Domenic sits down on his bed and dials his source's number. "How is he?" The source calmly laughs and replies, "He's ill, but doing well. I thought you didn't love him." Lowering his gaze, he stares at the photo of his lover and says, "I never said that. I do love him. I just want his obedience. Don't let him leave town, I'll probably cut this trip short. I miss him too much." He hangs up and begins packing his bags while he glares at the world. "Soon, Kyo, you'll be mine again. I'll woo you back into my arms and gain your trust once again. You can't escape me."

Feeling warm, soft lips caressing his body, Kyo's eyes shoot open and with a soft moan tries to free himself from their tempting hands. Violets gaze up at him longingly while the beautiful teen plays with his hair. "I love you, really I do," Yuki says undressing him slowly, letting him have enough time to stop his cold hands, and gently he unbuttons Yuki's shirt. "I love you, but I promised Haru," he says nervously while blushing and Yuki nods whispering, "I know, honey. I just want to touch you and hold you, that's all I want. I'd never force something onto you." Purring against the rat's neck, Kyo lets his hands wander over his former rival's back. Sweet kisses decorate his face and throat while hands tease his chest. "I'll never let you go unless you wanted me to," Yuki vows before lovingly kissing his lips and he fumbles with the buttons on the rat's pants as his heartbeat quickens. Those beautiful, violet orbs beg him to let him go farther and he smiles nodding. He wonders if Yuki's eyes always had this power over him. One look and he'd jump to make the boy happy. "Kyo, you wont leave me again, will you," the rat asks playing with his hardening organ and he shakes his head.

Smiling sadly he watches the pair from the door way and thinks about making some perverted joke so that they know he's watching. He closes his eyes when Yuki brings the neko to release. He moves into the shadows when he hears Haru's footsteps and watches the youngest teen slip onto the bed. Sorrow clouds his eyes while innocent giggles escape Kyo as Haru tickles his sides. "Come along, Shigure. Leave them alone," the doctor says softly breaking him out of his musings and with a grin he says, "I was just enjoying the show, Hari. No harm there." He glances once more at the trio and his smiles fades as Kyo's lips are crushed against Haru's desperately. "Shigure, let it go. He loves them, if he loved you then you'd know it," Hatori states as they sit down and shrugging his accepts the cup of tea from Aya.

"You're so cute," Haru mummers against Kyo's ear as his hands wander all over the neko's warm, flushed body. A rosy blush seems to be permanently placed on Kyo's cheeks as Haru's lips form an invisible trail down to his stomach. Resting against Kyo's shoulder, the Prince watches the neko's breathing quicken as Haru presses a finger into his opening. "Are you okay with this," the ox inquires adding another finger and with a nod Kyo purrs, "I want you in me, Haru." Smiling the rat rolls the kitten on top of himself as Haru applies the lube to his length then Kyo's hole. Gentle, sweet kisses fall upon his ivory shoulders as Kyo moves down his body and he moans when Kyo's warm tongue tastes his manhood. With one thrust, he's buried inside his neko and he smiles as Kyo's throaty sounds of pleasure echo in the room. Yuki whimpers at being abandoned and tugs on the boy's hair relaxing when the mouth returns.

The smell of sex waifs through the air and Shigure frowns as Aya giggles. "Ah, I wonder who took my baby brother?" Tilting his head and playing with his silky strands, Aya muses loudly, "Unless it was my brother doing the taking? I always knew he had it in him." Shaking his head and placing a perverted smile on his lips, Shigure stretches over Aya' lean body saying, "Or perhaps our favorite kitten has had a taste of real love making?" Shaking his head, Hatori watches his friends with a tinge of annoyance and states, "It's their sex life, not either of yours." Nodding Ayame slips his arms around Shigure's neck and says, "Of course, Hari, we're just wondering who is bottom."

Stepping onto the plane, Domenic greets the over friendly hostess with a smile and sits down beside the window. Slipping into a light sleep, he wonders if Kyo changed at all during his absence. "Domenic, do you really think it's wise for you to come back so soon?" He glances at the young man that sits down next to him with a smile and says, "Of course not. I'll give him some time, I just have to see him." Taking out his phone, he calls his assistant and says, " I want a bouquet of white roses sent to Kyo. Also give him a box of chocolates and a pretty ring." He hangs up before she can respond and orders a cup of brandy. "You're not going to get him back if you're going to drink all the time," his partner says and he glares at him while taking a sip. "Don't lecture me, I'm not going to drink all the time. Where is he staying at," he demands checking his cell phone for any missed calls and he frowns when he notices the boy hadn't called him at all. "He lives at the main house with Yuki, Haru, and Shigure. He's doing fine, he's healing nicely after the last beating you gave him."

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Kyo nuzzles Yuki's neck as Haru kisses his shoulders. "I love you," the ox whispers in his ear and he shivers hugging Yuki's body closer to his own saying, "I love you, too. And I love Yuki." Tilting his head up, he captures the rat's lips and he tangles his hands in the prince's slate hair. He gasps when Yuki trails his pale hands down his stomach and to his hips. "Kyo, I don't want you to go anywhere alone," the rat says softly letting his kitten press him flat against the bed and the neko responds, "And why not? I'm a grown man, I can handle myself." Nodding as Kyo lays his head upon his chest, he says, "I know that, but I just have this weird feeling that something horrible is going to happen." He smiles when Haru's warm body fits itself perfectly against his own and the ox says, "It's only to ease our minds that we ask this of you."

Tohru smiles at a good job of cleaning the house. The furniture would have to be taken out and replaced, but at least the house sparkled. Sighing happily she places the vase onto the kitchen table and places the bouquet of yellow roses and daisies she had bought to liven up the place. She smiles before heading up to her room to gather her laundry. "I should buy everyone new bedding for a gift. Now, what colors would they like?" As she separates her clothes into groups she decides that she'll stop at the mall to buy the bedding before she calls the main house. "I wonder if Kyo's feeling better. He seemed pretty shaken up before I left. Mama, should I have stayed home and taken care of him?" Her eyes light up and she exclaims, "Of course not. Perhaps while I was gone Kyo has found his soul mate that's healing him. He couldn't do that with me hovering around him like a mother hen."

He watches the young woman skip away from the house with a thoughtful look on her face. He follows her with his cold, calculating eyes and decides to leave her alone. He easily enters the house and stares in awe at the girl's work. He makes his way up to the room that use to be Kyo's and sits down on the floor just staring at the walls. The room was simple and clean just like it was the last time he had been in the house. The bed is still slashed and the clothing was no longer folded in the dresser, but still the room wasn't messy. The Kyo he knew hadn't been this neat until after they lived with each other for a while. This room belongs to someone who keeps things clean on an orderly basis. Someone who seems simple yet is actually complex. He knows this room belongs to the boy who stolen his Kyo away. Quickly he scrawls out a note and lays it on the bed for someone to find. He makes his way into the other room and stares at it wondering how he missed it before. His lover influenced the inhabitant's taste.

The room is cleaner than the other, practically pristine. The only objects out of place are the ones he rifled through before. The clothes are neatly pressed and hang in the closet by color coordination and style. He remembers Kyo talking about the prissy prince with awe lacing his heated voice and how both himself and the boy kept their clothes neat while Kyo just tossed them wherever he felt like. His Kyo liked clean people because he was a mess. There's nothing to express this person's personality, not even one photograph. The teen's identity seems to be swallowed up by the formality of every thing. The dresser sits next to the desk waiting to be opened and on the desk are a few schoolbooks along with an assignment notebook. He grabs the teen's schedule and smirks. "Classes for Yuki start next week, Kyo will be left alone," he says to himself.

"Haru, you'll have to keep him safe while I'm in class," Yuki states as he stands up stretching and gently he shakes Kyo awake. "Let me sleep, baka," the kitten snarls and he smirks crawling onto the bed to straddle the neko. "I don't think so," he says before kissing his beloved and greedily the neko responds. "What do you mean class?" Looking down at the breathless beauty, he replies softly, "I start my college courses for counseling next week." Crimson eyes stare up at him trustingly as pink lips part slightly and he wonders how one boy can be so naively seductive. "What about you? Are you going to college, Haru?" The ox shakes his head and with a shrug says, "Maybe later, I don't know what I want to be yet." Tugging the neko into his lap, he smothers the boy with kisses as he possessively tightens his hold. "Yuki, he isn't going anywhere," Haru points out and he releases their kitten. "I don't want to lose you," he whispers petting Kyo's silky, orange strands and the neko rolls his eyes muttering, "You wont, next thing we know, he'll have a collar with a bell around my neck." Kissing his kitten's neck, he mummers, "Perhaps, it is such a nice neck after all."

Humming to herself, Tohru lays the bags on the floor and begins making herself some tea. She wonders if everyone will like their new bedding and she ushers the movers in showing them what to take out. "Shigure's room was left untouched, I bet the boy's had a terrible fight while he was hard at work." Gently she sets her cup down and directs the movers with the new beds to the boys' rooms. She waits for them to finish setting up the beds before heading inside to set up the bedding.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N- Thanks for the reviews. Now presenting Kyo in a ballerina costume prancing around prettily singing "It's Raining Men"! And he finishes with a heartfelt smile, onto the story.

Chapter 18

Pacing his room Akito glares at the doctor as he says, "This is ridiculous. Do you actually think you'll be rid of me, my pet? I am your god!" Shaking his head, the seahorse says, "No, not anymore. Just because you bear the weight of the curse doesn't mean you have the right to torture us. Yuki and Kyo showed us that." He shrugs his robe back onto his shoulder and yells, "How dare you defy me? Don't use his name; he's nothing to us but filth. I made your lives easier and this is how you repay me." Looking away and catching Shigure's calm eyes, he walks away saying, "We're not your slaves, Akito. We owe you nothing. It's your own fault you're so bitter. You loved Kyo once and you broke his fragile heart. Is that why you hate him so much? Because he learned how to love again and you're stuck in your own self pity?"

A cold chill speeds down his spine as he studies his beads and listens to Haru play his guitar. The sad, soulful tune that escapes the instrument breaks his heart and he wraps his arms around himself trying to warm his cold limbs. His eyes linger on Yuki's still form as the teen stands at the window watching the colorful sky. Violet eyes darken with anger and hatred as they move towards the door and the pale teen clenches his fist together tightly trying to keep his composure. "Yuki, what's wrong," he asks standing up and immediately wrapping his arms around the frail boy's strong form. "I just can feel something off in the air," the teen explains cupping his face then kissing him before adding, "I'm sure it's nothing." He nods releasing his lover and situates himself on the bed while grabbing for the blanket. Shivering he leans closer to Haru trying to absorb some of the teen's body heat. "What are we going to do with Akito," he asks watching Yuki's beautiful face pale and the teen states, "He hasn't bothered us, yet. Let's not talk about him."

Looking through the photographs, Domenic glares at the two young men standing next to his lover. The possessiveness in the violet-eyed boy's features disturbs him and he traces Kyo's face gazing at the teens connected hands. His trembling hands reach for the phone as he mummers the boy's phone number over and over again like it was a ritualistic chant. The phone rings four times before a silky, powerful voice answers. "I need to speak with Kyo," he states and he overhears the teens arguing before the voice replies, "He doesn't want to talk to you. Do not call him, he hates you an never wants to see you again." He glares icily at the wall yelling, "Shut up! He loves me, I know he does." His eyes narrow as the teen chuckles then the boy says, "I warn you not to come near him. I'll kill you if I even hear that you've tried to contact him." Fear races through his body sending foreign chills speeding through his bones while he quickly hangs up and he pinches himself just to make sure he's alive.

"Yuki?" He glances at the ox then lowers the phone while he smiles at his kitten and says, "I know that you wanted to speak to him, Haru, but I had to do it my way or he'd never stop calling. Kitten, don't worry about who called, it's no one of importance." He ignores his own icy tone and possessively tugs Kyo's body against his own. "For someone that means nothing, you sure seem upset," the kitty says looking at him with scrutinizing eyes and he shrugs carelessly gazing down at the teen with love shining in his eyes replacing the cold malice. "I'm sorry, Kyo. I'm not angry at you, I'm just tired so I'm moody," he lies tracing the teen's cheek with his fingertips before their lips meet in a sweet, chaste kiss. "You just seemed so angry and you had that frightening look in your eyes," Kyo says wrapping his slender arms around his neck and he smirks as the kitten nuzzles his neck saying, "It was just a fan from high school, how he got this number I don't know. I had to pretend to be someone else or he'd never leave us alone. He stalked me for a while when you were gone, said he couldn't live without me." The neko nods hugging him closer and greedily he lays more kisses on the boy's lips. "Are you sure you're okay," Haru asks looking at him skeptically and he nods saying, "Why wouldn't I be?" The ox rolls his eyes then says, "Because you're becoming a possessive bastard."

Clasping her hands together, she smiles at Haru's room and once again hopes Kyo wont be mad about sharing. She smoothes out the red sheets and fluffs up the black comforter. She heads over to Yuki's room and fits the violet sheets on the bed then covers them with a silver blanket with dark purple lining. She heads over towards the phone and dials the main house. "Hello," she says cheerfully and the maid immediately ushers off to find Shigure. "Hello, precious flower," the man says and she giggles responding, "You're house is clean and ready to be lived in once again!" She blinks dumbly while silence greets her then the inu stammers, "M-my ho-house? What's wrong with it?" She tilts her head in confusion then says, "Someone destroyed it. I just figured the boys had a fight so I cleaned it up for them. You didn't know?" She hears him whimper and dramatically the inu states, "My poor house, it doesn't deserve this treatment."

Waving his hands around franticly, Shigure breaks into the teens' room and demands, "Which one of you damaged my poor house? Why must all of you be so destructive?" Rolling his eyes, Kyo yells, "Who the hell said it was us? Hell, we haven't had an actual fight since before graduation. Now, shut the hell up and get out!" Shrinking away form the enraged neo, he says, "Calm down, Kyo. I didn't mean it like that. I was curious as to if any of you knew who did it?" The neko growls and states, "Sure, you stupid dog." He shields his face when Kyo raises his fist and peeks between his fingers when the punch never connects. He stares hungrily at Kyo's flushed face as Yuki thoroughly kisses the neko. He watches the kitty's anger dissipate as he wraps his arms around the rat's body practically clinging to him and he smiles sadly as Haru tugs the two onto the bed. He waves goodbye with a goofy smile saying, "Don't do anything that I wouldn't," and he leaves the room.

His dark eyes soften as he enters Akito's chambers and he kneels before the man. He watches him sleep peacefully and he wonders if he would have been an innocent, sweet person had the curse not been forced onto him. "Do we always love what we can't have?" He looks up startled and finds black eyes that looked as if tears had invaded them not that long ago then he says, "I don't know. Kyo has found love in Yuki and Haru. Hatori had been in love, and loved in return. He knows that Aya and I are always there for him. Momiji has fallen in love and I suppose his partner loves him in return since they're still happily together. You never told me why you let them be together when you tried to ruin everyone else's relationships." Shaking his head, Akito rises into a seated position and says quietly, "Momiji is pure, and his purity touched me. However, I meant us; you and I." Casually he shrugs and says, "I have no clue as to what to tell you. You could have anything you desire, you've proven that countless times." Rolling his eyes and flicking his eyes in a show of annoyance, Akito leans forward saying, "Can I? Shigure, it's not that simple. No one loves me willingly; most doubt that I am even capable of such emotion. In my own way I do love all of you, I just express it differently then most. Long ago, Kyo loved me unconditionally and he taught me how to love without causing pain. My own jealousy destroyed that purity. I suppose that's the real reason I let Momiji's affair go, because I feel guilt over taking Kyo's purity." Nodding in understanding, Shigure smiles and says, "Kyo's still pure, no one can destroy that completely. Would you change the past and the unwritten rules if it meant he would love you?" With a depressed chuckle, Akito shakes his head saying, "How could I? My love for him and my power is shallow compared to centuries of the beliefs that conquer those fools."

_Exhaustion. That is what this family means._ Rubbing his temples, Hatori tunes out Ayame's mindless chatter and he wonders how many injuries he'll have to treat within the next week. "Yes, Kyo?" The teen sits down in front of him and tilts his head to the side asking, "Is there something wrong with Shigure, he's seemed depressed lately?" Shaking his head, Hatori sighs and wonders why the neko felt he had to ask him this question but says, "Just leave it alone, Kyo. I'm telling you this for your own good." The neko nods stretching his arms above his head and tiredly falls against his chest. _Love, is what this family also means. _If all the terrible things hadn't happened, then he wouldn't have developed this odd relationship with the neko.

Smiling Ayame slips from the room while Hatori dozes off on Kyo's hair. He watches Yuki cuddle up against a pillow as Haru snuggles against the teen's back. Quietly he moves into the bedroom he'd been sharing with Shigure and lays down to fall into his own slumber. Curiously he leans across the bed to stare out the window and he hisses, "Gure?" Grinning the inu falls into the room and says, "Hello, beautiful. I guess you caught me." Nodding Aya slithers over allowing the dog some space to lie down and he intertwines their limbs together. "You're losing him," he comments shivering slightly as a cool breeze disrupts the room and sighing Shigure states, "I never had him to begin with." Shaking his head as his silky, white hair falls around his shoulders like a veil, Ayame hugs his companion and says, "He loved you when he was younger. You were the one he ran to, but now he runs to Hari. Don't ruin this for Hatori, it's been too long since he's had someone to care for like this." Running his hands through the silky mass of silver, Shigure says, "I wouldn't dream of it."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- Sorry for the delay. Finals and such took over my time. But I'm back. Thankies to all the reviewers! Hey, review some more cause this story is nearing its close. Only a few more chapters.

Chapter 19

"I'm exhausted," Kyo complains dropping his weary body onto the bed and he sighs as Haru snuggles against him. He smirks as the cow pays special attention to his sensitive neck and says, "Maybe I should be gone more often." The younger teen's pout causes him to smile as he plays with the multi-colored hair. "I've missed you, too," he says glancing at the suitcase he still had to unpack. He sighs stretching and situates himself into a more comfortable position saying, "Haru, that's the only trip we'll have all semester. I wont be gone for long trips anymore. We had to go to that cook-a-thon to pass." The past two months had exhausted him and turned Haru into a needy moo-moo. "It's not fair," the cow complains and he hugs the lithe body closer saying, "You had Yuki to play with." The grays glare at him as Haru says, "Yuki's a cold bastard." Understanding enters his scarlet orbs and he gently kisses his lover before saying, "I'll have a talk with him." Shaking his head, Haru straddles him and says, "You can't, he'll be mad at me then." Rolling his eyes, Kyo props himself up on his elbows and states, "I don't care, I'm talking to him. I can't choose between you two." Greedy lips fall upon his neck and he holds onto the younger teen while soft moans of bliss seep through his lips.

Gazing out the window, Yuki frowns as he hears the neko's footsteps approaching and he turns to face the beautiful boy. "I don't love him," he explains as he tugs the kitten into a hug and Kyo says, "I know that. Try to be nicer to him, though. As much as I love him, he's too clinging when he's not shown some attention at least every other day." Playfully he nips the neko's lower lip and reluctantly says, "I'll try, but it's hard when all I've ever seen him as is a younger cousin." Nodding Kyo situates himself between Yuki's legs and leans back against the teen's chest asking, "Did you miss me at all?" Sighing he hugs Kyo's warm body closer craving his fire and nonchalantly states, "Two weeks really is too long."

Sighing in content as the sunlight warms his form, Kyo tilts his head so he can study the rat's beautiful face. He sighs when the boy's violet orbs darken and he asks, "Did I miss something?" Shrugging Yuki hands him the worn note and says, "We've been debating since Haru found it whether or not to give it to you." He takes the note and casually glances over it. "I don't care anymore. He's dead to me. Speaking of dead, how is Akito?" He feels the teen tense and gazes up at him in concern while his fingers gently brush his cheek. "Let's not talk about him, okay," Yuki asks softly, his voice barely audible even to Kyo's sensitive ears, and he smiles nodding as he nuzzles his cheek against the teen's neck. "Where's Tohru, I haven't seen her since I left for my trip?" Sighing the teen tilts his head up and kisses him harshly before saying, " She doesn't live here anymore." Angrily he stares into the rat's calm eyes and demands, "Why the hell not?" He rises to his feet and glares down at Yuki as the boy closes his eyes while concentrating on his breathing.

"She left, okay? She talked to Akito and left. I don't know why, but she lives with Kana and her children," he states looking at the teen evenly and he pushes Kyo away when he tries to hug him. "What the hell is your problem," the neko demands and he smirks as he walks away. "Damn it, I wasn't done talking to you!" He nods while glancing over his shoulder and he says, "I was, therefore I'm leaving." He stares into Kyo's wild eyes when the neko whips him around to face him. "I hate you," the neko hisses and passionately he kisses the golden cat's pink lips before saying, "I know, and I hate you, too." He leans against the wall when Kyo lifts him up and wraps his legs around the teen's waist.

Breathless whimpers escape Kyo as he nibbles on the pretty kitty's ears and he hears the low whimpers mixed with purrs that his lover makes as he blows his warm breath against his neck. "Is it always going to be like this between us," the orange top asks and he shuts the boy up with a heated kiss. "I like us like this," he admits grinding against Kyo's body and he gasps as the neko bites down near his collarbone as the boy rocks them. "Relax, I wont drop you," his neko says and he nods tugging Kyo's shirt off as the kitty blushes. "It's way too easy to make you blush," he comments as he wiggles his hips and the cat retorts, "Shut up, damn rat!" Smirking he clings to Kyo's neck with one arm as he plays with the boy's chest. "Such heated words from a little, gentle kitten," he teases as the neko carries him into the bedroom and lays him on the bed with a hungry smile. "I'm not little," his kitten argues and he smirks saying, "I know some parts of you aren't little." The teen's blush grows darker and he laps at one nipple with lazy strokes of his tongue.

Ruby eyes narrow in suspicion when Yuki winces as he tries to remove the beautiful prince's shirt. "Yuki, what's wrong," he inquires playing with the rat's silky hair and shaking his head Yuki responds, "It's nothing. Haru's probably looking for us by now." Tugging on his t-shirt, he stands and offers his hand to Yuki. "I do love you," he states gently brushing his fingers down the rat's back and he frowns when his prince draws in a sharp breath. "Tell me what happened or I'll go and ask Akito myself," he threatens wrapping his arms securely around Yuki's waist and lowering his head the teen says, "Akito punished me. He said I didn't deserve you and that I should be grateful that he allows us to be together."

Slipping his arms around Kyo's shoulders, Haru kisses the neko's cheek and says, "Akito wants to speak to you later." Sighing he slips to the seat opposite Kyo and leans forward to capture the orange head's lips. "Sure, whatever," he mummers glancing at Yuki who stands casually next to the window and he rolls his eyes at the deadly glare he receives. "You have to talk," he states and an ivory hand slaps him forcing him to lunge at the perfect prince. "Kyo, stop!" They stare up at Haru and Kyo gasps when Yuki gropes him saying, "We're not finished yet, Haru. Give us a few more minutes." Blinking in confusion, Haru shrugs and watches Yuki's nails rake down Kyo's back.

Kyo's breath hitches and he craves more of the neko's delicious noises as the kitten tugs on his pants. "Admit it, you like being bottom," Yuki teases and he grins when Kyo thrusts up against him. "I love you," the neko says breathlessly while squirming out of his cargos and he frowns playing with the waistband on Kyo's boxers. "What are these from," Yuki demands glaring down at Kyo and the boy pouts beneath his trembling hands. "Black gave me those, I think," the neko says uncertainly as he glances at the bruises on his hips. "I gave him those, got a problem with that," Haru states lounging on a chair with his legs spread open and smirking he adds, "I wanted some so I rode to his hotel and tied him up before I took him. I guess I got carried away when I grabbed him. White's constant complaining got to me. You have no idea how hot he looks with lips bruised and hickeys all over his chest. I'd screw him anywhere."

Licking his lips, he slides onto Kyo's lithe body and pushes Yuki away. "You liked it, didn't you? You're a kinky kitty," Haru says while Kyo tugs roughly on his hair turning him on even more and he nips the teen's delicious, sexy throat. "Glad to know at least one of us was satisfied," the rat complains then rolls his eyes when the neko only arches his back in pleasure as Haru begins nibbling his way down the teen's chest. He leans closer when Kyo calls for him and he grins when the neko possessively claims his lips. A strangled moan escapes Kyo when Haru swallows his manhood and Yuki adds to the neko's pleasure giving him a nice sized hickey. He leans back watching the neko reach release and Haru sloppily kisses the breathless kitty before curling up beside him. "God, that was great," Kyo whispers in awe knowing that Black like praise and he purrs when he squished between Haru and Yuki.

"Kyo, why are you naked," an innocent, freshly awoken White asks and the neko blushes shifting to cover his naked state with Yuki's body while saying, "Black paid me another visit." Smiling Haru brushes his fingers over the hickey that the rat had left saying, " I guess you're officially claimed now." Tiredly Yuki rubs his eyes and pulls the covers up while shivers wrack his body. "We can go out to lunch then I'll fix everyone dinner. I'm sure Kisa wouldn't mind tagging along with us," Kyo states gazing down fondly at the rat as he burrows into the blankets leaving the neko's chest bare. "Why would Kisa go with," the ox asks playing with his orange hair that he's seriously considering cutting now that everyone has to touch it, including the librarian at the school, and he shrugs saying, "She asked me if I'd take her into town." Kissing Kyo, Haru can't help but smile.

Its amazing how none of them had noticed how the tiger had matured into a beautiful young lady until she led them into a cosmetic store. Teenage boys stares at her with that hungry look in their eyes and they smile knowingly when Kisa dismisses the attention casually. She pushes her shoulder length hair behind her ears and stares in confusion at all the colors. They finally leave after some of Kyo's complaints and she had purchased some items. Innocently she tugs the kitten aside.

"Kyo, how do you know when you're ready to…you know," she asks blushing and his jaw drops as he stares at the girl. "Maybe you should ask Haru or Yuki," he states weakly, his eyes clouding over with sorrow and pain, as he recalls his first time. "Kyo, you have had sex before, haven't you? Shouldn't you know," she asks shyly and he shakes his head saying, "Really, go ask them. I don't know how it feels the first time or how to tell if you're ready. I didn't get the pleasure of deciding." Realization dawns on the woman and she wraps her arms around his neck murmuring, "I'm sorry, Kyo. I shouldn't have asked you. You're not mad at me, are you?" He shakes his head returning the comforting embrace and he says, "It's okay, I was younger than you are now. All I can say is when you know you love that person and everything feels right then do what your heart tells you. Our bodies betray us, but our hearts are loyal." Her eyes peer into his with pure trust and she whispers, "Thank you, Kyo. Can we go visit Momiji? He lives around here with that guy he's seeing." Glancing at Haru and Yuki who seem content sitting on the bench glaring at the boys who's eyes linger too long on the tiger, he nods and says, "It would probably be for the best. Those idiots are going to kill someone."

Giggling he pushes his boyfriend off of him and bounds over to the door yelling, "Who's there?" He can feel Brad's lustful gaze focus on him as an annoyed voice states, "Who do you think?" He throws open the door and launches himself onto Kyo who taps his head in irritation. "I missed you," he squeals slipping down to his feet so he can stare at the neko. "Brad, come meet some of my family," he calls as Kyo studies him noting the kid had grown and actually looked his age. He proudly takes Brad's hand and stares up into his green eyes watching his reaction as he says their names. Kyo visibly winces at the bright colors that decorate the room as Kisa sits down on the bright red chair. "Brad's twenty and he goes to college. He wants to be a doctor for pets. He's part Australian," he rambles on as he clutches the man's hand and Brad smiles shyly saying, "Momiji told me all about you guys. Even some things I'm not sure I should know."

His heartbeat hammers in his chest and he asks, "Like what?" Shrugging Brad runs a hand through his black hair and says, "He told me simple things, like how you trained, Kyo. He also told me he use to have a crush on you, Kyo." A pink blush stains Momiji's cheeks as he glances at Kyo nervously and Brad adds, "He also told me about the curse." Anger overtakes him and he grabs the boy's collar yelling, "You did what?" Sighing Yuki removes Kyo's hands from the boy's shirt and says, "It's okay, Kyo. I'm sure he didn't mean any harm by it. He just didn't want to lie to his boyfriend. As long as Brad keeps quiet, then it'll be fine."

After calming the neko down, they sit down on the orange couch and Momiji tugs Brad on the yellow love seat across from them. "So, how have you been, Kyon-Kyon," Momiji asks bouncing in his seat and falling into his boyfriend's lap. "Fine," the neko states before growling in pain when Haru pinches his side and he says, "I've been good, it's the stupid cow that's been bothering me." Involuntarily he gasps when said cow bites his neck and Momiji laughs saying, "Kyo's got a hot spot!" Giggling Kisa glances at the trio when Yuki begins tormenting his neko's ears and she blushes when Kyo makes small, whimpers mingled moans. Amusement lightens Brad's eyes as Momiji stares intently at Kyo's flushed face. "We should probably go, Kyo promised to make us dinner," Haru states helping the neko to his feet and Yuki politely smiles goodbye while Kisa waves. "That was interesting," Brad says staring at the closed door and Momiji nods bouncing on his lap.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N-Thanks to you fab reviewers! Please review some more.

Chapter 20

Feather light kisses decorate his shoulders as he slaves over the oven trying to make this dinner perfect and he smiles when the ox plants one last kiss on his cheek before sitting down. "So, what's the hottest cook in the world making us," Haru asks casually with a slight smirk playing on his lips and he rolls his eyes saying, "I already told you, it's a surprise." He hears the chair move against the floor and tries desperately to hide his smile when the ox hugs him tightly. "I'm really glad that you're back," Haru whispers, his warm breath tickling his sensitive ears, and he turns around to greet the ox's talented mouth. "I'm glad too, now leave or shut up before you cause the house to burn down," he states shoving the back towards his chair. "Why couldn't you go with Yuki to entertain Kisa and the brat?" Gently he's tugged onto Haru's lap and he pouts as the ox's tongue creates intricate designs on his neck. "Haru, really I have to watch the food. I can't let the noodles get over done," he snaps trying franticly to ignore the waves of pleasure the cow sends through his body and he stands up after the ox reluctantly released him.

Sighing Yuki glances at the clock and leaves the room. He sits down across from Haru and turns so he can watch the neko move gracefully around the kitchen. "You're a good housewife," he comments and dunks the plate that was hurled at him. "I'm not a damn girl," Kyo yells and he roughly grabs the neko's wrist pulling him down to his knees. "Keep your voice down or shut up. The others are trying to enjoy a movie," he icily states as Kyo stares up at him with fearful eyes. Releasing the teen he rubs his temples and says, "I'm sorry, Kyo. I don't know what got into me." The neko reassures him that he's okay with a hug and mutters, "I'm fine."

Nervously Kyo sits down between Yuki and Haru as he rubs his bruised wrists. He watches everyone's eyes light up at the sight of his perfectly golden turkey. He dishes the stuffing out and passes the homemade mashed potatoes around before handing the bowl of pasta to the doctor. He had put his shirt back on despite Haru's complaints and now sits wishing he had a jacket so the others wouldn't glance at the bruises. He can feel Hatori's scrutinizing gaze and glances worriedly at Yuki. He's grateful that no one speaks; even the chatterboxes Ayame and Shigure are quiet. He tenses when Yuki's slender hand rubs his wrist apologetically and he smiles weakly when his violets lock on his eyes.

"Dinner was amazing, you're a fabulous cook, Kyo. And good to look at, also. Don't you agree, Hari," Ayame squeals clasping his hands together dramatically before drinking his cup of sake. Leaving them to their endless, annoying chatter, Hatori seeks out the rat. He can still hear Shigure's chuckles combined with Aya's giggles as he knocks on the teen's door. "Come in," Yuki calls and he slips inside only briefly glancing at the photo album. "What happened to Kyo's wrist, I have an idea but I want to hear it from you," he asks pointedly and the teen shrugs responding, "I accidentally grabbed him too hard. He wasn't bothered by it and I told him I was sorry. He knows that I didn't mean it and he knows that I don't believe that he deserves to be hurt." He nods slipping his hands into his pants pockets and he watches Yuki's eyes for a moment before saying, "Just be careful, don't underestimate your own strength." He nods at the neko when he enters the room and frowns when the neko says; "They've engaged Haru in a drinking game. I was sent to see if either of you wanted to join."

He feels the rat's eyes burning into his body as he searches for his blue, zip up jacket and he nervously tugs it on. "Where are you going," The Prince asks and he closes his eyes against the bitter reminder of Akito. "Just for a walk, I've never actually seen all of the lands before," he says hoping that his voice remains calm but he tenses when Yuki moves from the bed quickly. "Are you feeling okay," the rat asks placing a cold hand against his forehead and involuntarily he shivers at the brief contact. "You're slightly warm. Maybe you should just stay inside and rest," Yuki suggests hugging his back to his chest and vaguely he wonders if Akito's hugs ever felt this possessive. "Yuki, I'll be fine and a little fresh air never hurt anyone," he says hoping that rat doesn't get suspicious and he touches the rodent's hair just to make sure that it's actually his lover rather than the psychotic Head. "Okay, but if you're gone for longer than an hour I'll come find you," the Prince says releasing him and he nods in agreement before kissing the teen's soft lips.

The warm air swirls around his body, comforting him, and he closes his eyes saying, "They're not the same, Yuki would never intentionally hurt me." A scream disturbs the calm surroundings and he races through the winding paths and into the Main House. "Where the hell are you," he yells and searches for the Head as the strong scent of blood overpowers him. He feels dizzy as he creeps closer to a door he never noticed before. The scents grow stronger with each step and he fights off the onslaught of nausea. He tries to distinguish what smells are what as he tosses open the door and peers into complete darkness. The smell of urine waifs up to him and he stares in disgust at the room when his vision sharpens enough for him to at least make out the shape of someone huddled in a corner. Whimpers draw him closer to the figure and he jumps back when a snake hisses at him.

He clings to the solid form that lifts him up and he forces his tears to vanish. "We're leaving tonight, okay? I'll tell Hatori that we have to go home," Kyo promises not sure as to why they had gone back to the Main House while he was gone and he whimpers quietly as he clings tighter to the neko's body. "We can't, Akito forbids us from moving away from him now," he whispers praying that the family Head wasn't waiting in the room like a skilled predator hunting its prey. "Then we'll go away for a week or so, just for a vacation for the three of us," the neko states carrying him towards the bathroom and he cringes when he catches sight of himself in the mirror. "Kyo, am I ugly now," he questions as his eyes trace over the cuts that now mar his porcelain flesh and he watches crimsons darken dangerously with a hint of murderous intent while the neko lovingly says, "No, you're absolutely beautiful. I'll love you no matter what you look like." He cups the cat's tanned cheek and sighs reluctantly when he's laid in the tub. "Stay," he pleads when Kyo heads towards the door and he smiles gratefully as the neko lounges on the floor next to the tub.

He glances through the crack in the doorway at Kyo's lean body and he grins when the neko begins playing with the necklace he gave him with one hand as his other hand occupies itself with Yuki's damp hair. He knocks not wanting to just barge in and fights to keep his expression neutral when he spies the blood stained water. "You shouldn't let those wounds stay open much longer," he comments and he slips down next to Kyo reaching for the first aid kit. The slate haired teen slips onto Kyo's lap soaking his clothes completely and he watches as the neko perfectly applies the ointment then places gauze over the deeper wounds before bandaging the teen up. "Our neighbor showed me how to dress the wounds I could reach myself so that Domenic wouldn't find me at her house," Kyo explains at his quizzical expression and helplessly the neko tries to calm Yuki's whimpers down. "Kyo, why does he hurt us like this," he asks and hopelessness flashes in those fiery crimsons as the neko shrugs.

"I have to see him, I don't care about that brat's empty threats! I need him he's my life. Where the hell is that wench with my drink?" His blues glare at the man sitting across from him and he sneers in disgust as his fist slams onto the table. "I've dealt with seeing him but not being able to touch him enough already. I want him back, he belongs to me," he growls and his companion gives him a cold look saying, "Domenic, calm down. You'll never get Kyo back with the way you're behaving." He growls lowly as he searches for his cigarettes and with shaking hands he pulls one out. His lighter tumbles from his grasp and he shoves the man away when he tries to help him. "The men miss him, too, Domenic. They've been calling me a lot lately wondering why you haven't been whoring him out lately. What do you want me to tell them, Domenic? The truth won't do," the man, states, his tone calm and reasonable like a teacher's, and he itches to bash the man's smiling face in. "Tell them that I have to discipline him a bit more, that while I was away he became untamed and a disgrace," he snarls grabbing his jacket and storming away. "What are you doing, Domenic? You're not thinking logically." He smirks and states casually, "I'm just going to teach my boy a lesson."

_Father would be so proud of me. He'll see that I've accomplished so much more than him. I'll have my little, excitable whore tamed to my side, business will be splendid, and I'll be the man. I'll be the one in control from now on. No more father to beat me with a branch off the Willow tree or mother to ignore my pleas for help. I'll show them what power is as soon as I get that loose, no good slut back. I'll love Kyo so much that his bones will be crushed. I'll prove my love to him by leaving my marks upon his goldenly beautiful flesh. He will bleed for me and his screams will echo of echo of my pleasure. Kyo will belong mind, body, and soul to me!_

Cold chills numb his body as he stares hopelessly at the door and he cringes when it's thrown open viciously. "How dare you steal my pet from me," Akito demands and yanks him up by his hair causing him to almost lose his hold on his rat. "Haru, take him and run. I'll be fine," he urges pressing Yuki's sleeping form to the ox's chest. "No, he will stay and witness me tear you limb from limb, my foul creature," the Head screams but he grabs the man's wiry arm before he can grab a hold of Haru. "Just run," he demands, his scarlet orbs pleading with the teen, and he gasps when he's shoved into the tub. "I loved you so much then you betrayed me. I only wanted to save you from their lies, but you wouldn't listen. They don't love you, they can't! It's impossible for anyone but a monster to love a monster like you," the man shouts, yet his voice breaks occasionally giving way to his emotion, and his hold weakens enough for him to fight through to the surface.

His throat and lungs burn as he sits in the water shiver and he blinks in confusion when Akito hugs him. "It's alright, my darling. I wont let them hurt you. They force me to do things like this to you," the sickly man says lifting him out of the water and laying him on the floor. "Go to sleep, neko. I'm here to keep you safe. I'll hold you carefully and guard your life with my own," the man whispers and he shakes his head weakly murmuring, "Hatori, I want to see Hatori." Reluctantly Akito lets him go and stood up with a dark, foreboding look in his eyes. "You can't protect them forever, Kyo," the Head says and with almost knowing sneer the man chuckles.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N- sorry for such a long delay. I just didn't have much time to type anything up with the holiday weekend and all. Hope ya'lls Thanksgiving was fun and not boring like my own. Well, please review!

Chapter 21

He walks with a purpose and his deadly vision holds no space for reason. His hands shake furiously, his lean body tense with anticipation, and his soul burns with power. "Where the hell is Kyo," he demands grabbing a maid by her throat and she fearfully stammers, "I-in Akito's ch-chambers." He tosses her aside like she is a piece of garbage and begins prowling the hallways. He hears Kyo's intense voice arguing with a man about the teen named Yuki. He throws open the door and glares at the man in the suit that is holding _his_ whore. "Get your hands off of him," he demands and nervously Kyo looks at him. However, the stern male makes no move to detangle himself from _his _toy and one of the teens says, " I told you to stay away." The chills are back and he tries not to show his fear when his eyes stray over to the teen.

Trembling within his arms, Kyo's soft, almost inaudible, whimpers reach his ears and he senses the neko's fear mixed with anger. He stares evenly at the man and gently lifts Kyo into his arms while Akito demands, "Who let you into my rooms? You have no right to be here. I'll get you for trespassing and abuse if you do not leave now." The sinister tone of the Head's voice had brought children to tears and stilled the adults' hearts yet it has no effect on this man. He sets Kyo down when the blond advances on Haru and tries to reason with the furious male, "You'll never gain his love by acting rashly. Calm down and think about how this will affect Kyo." The enraged man glares at him then slaps Haru's pale face leaving a red handprint and officially forces out Black Haru. "Kyo's mine and I can treat him as I see fit," Domenic snarls and rolling his eyes, Haru growls, "Shut up, pansy bitch!"

Anger floods his veins as he pulls out the shotgun that he had hid in his jacket pocket. "No one talks to me that way," he snarls and points the barrel at Haru's chest causing the teen to chuckle. "How pathetic of you? Can't beat me on your own, can you? Just have to use a little toy to defeat me?" He barley blocks the punch tossed at him and presses the trigger. "What's going on," Haru asks innocently the noise having brought him back to White and he stares in shock at Akito lying motionless in a pool of blood. "He killed him," the boy states walking away from him and falling next to Shigure. "He aimed at me but missed hitting the Head," Haru mummers still dumbfounded and he laughs coldly before launching himself at the glaring Yuki's frail form. "I'll kill all of you," he declares and disbelief enters his features when the girlish teen knocks the gun from his hands.

His wounds ache with even the tiniest amount of movement and even that one kick left him breathless. _I'm going to die,_ he thinks to himself as he barely jumps back in time to miss the dagger being plunged towards his heart. He lands hard on his back knocking the wind from his lungs and he gasps as his vision becomes hazy. "Domenic, stop! Don't kill anyone else, please!" That's Kyo's voice. His kitten's voice sounds so helpless and he prays that he doesn't do anything stupid. "Shut up, you damn whore! Have you forgotten your place so easily?" He can barely make out Kyo's face but knows his lover's eyes are growing duller with each passing second. "I'll go home with you, okay? Just leave them alone," the neko promises, his voice breaking with defeat and he shakes his head trying to stand up when he feels a searing pain in his side. He looks down at the knife lodged in his side.

The helpless feeling gives way to anger as he pushes Hatori towards the inu. Glaring at the man that use to fill his soul with dread and cause his heart to thunder within his chest with fear, he tugs his bracelet off with a look of acceptance in his eyes. He hisses in pain as he becomes the monster that had been roaring in his soul just waiting to be unleashed. He can hear Haru's gasp of astonishment when he finishes changing and he nearly loses himself in the monster's hunger. "K-Kyo," the man stammers and he glares at the man he had feared so much. He swings his massive fist when someone tries to touch him and he leaps onto the man. His deformed paw rests upon the man's throat threatening to crush it and he roars out all of his frustrations.

He touches his shoulder where Kyo's claws had ripped open his flesh and he fights back his Black side. "Kyo, don't kill him. You're better than him," he says approaching his neko with the bracelet in his hands. Kyo snarls at him and he smiles in return with a casual shrug as he says, "We're not going anywhere, Kyo. He will suffer, but not by your hands. Don't allow yourself to be like him." The neko backs away from the shocked man and he waits until his golden skinned boy is back before handing him the bracelet. "I'm sorry," Kyo mutters under his breath and gently brushes his cheek before shoving him towards the doctor.

Dropping to his knees, Kyo kisses Yuki's lips and carefully carries him to Hatori's office. "Sit down, kitten. Hari will take care of us and we'll think of what to do with Domenic later," Haru says letting Hatori bandage his wound. He smiles weakly then sits down next to the bed while Hatori carefully takes care of Yuki.

His eyes are dark as he eyes the man and he smirks when terrified blues finally meet his gaze. "You don't understand this family. Leave and never return. Kyo doesn't need you, he has us. You'll be locked away anyways. You murdered a man of power. Jail isn't nice for rapist." Ayame wraps his arms around his waist and says, "Gure, the maid will show him out." The seriousness of everything is reflected in the snake's golden orbs and calm posture. "No, he can find his own way out. Kureno, just make sure he leaves," he instructs and even the rooster, who was like Akito's lapdog, doesn't question his authority.

He frowns when Shigure coldly watches Domenic walk away and enters the room. "It's over, isn't it? Gure, he can't hurt me anymore. He doesn't have the power," he states and the inu chuckles slinging an ark over his shoulders affectionately. "So, what happens now that Akito is really dead?" Smiling Ayame glides towards the door and says, "Well, Lucky Kyo, a new Head will be born and trained. Until then we'll just appoint someone to run our family." Grinning wickedly, Shigure claps hands with Aya and says, "We should be the leaders. With my brains and Aya's fashion sense, this family would be the best!" He snorts then runs the factors through his head. Only three people come to mind. Kisa; too sweet to hurt anyone but rather young, Yuki; however lately he's been acting odd, or Hatori; really the most sane person and having been Akito's doctor knows the ropes already. "I think Hari should be the Head for right now," he says and the men stop their dance, pretend to consider the idea, and squeal, "Of course!"

Sitting behind his desk, Hatori glances up at the neko when he sits down and says, "Don't tell me you're sick." The orange head shrugs then dryly comments, "Everyone in this family is sick. Hari, you're the new Head, congrats." Of all the things in the world the teen could have told him, he had to tell his this. _Hell, he could have told me the world was ending and I'd be happier. _"No," he states flatly, his eye hardening with determination, and he stands up to escape the teen's crimson eyes. "You're the best person for it," the cat comments casually and he grasps the teen's shoulders tightly forcing him to actually look at him. "Kyo, my work load is full. I don't have the time nor patience to be the Head. Ask Shigure to do it. I know he acts like a dumb pervert, but he's actually a lot smarter than you think. He knows when to be serious," he states and almost laughs when the color drains from Kyo's face while the neko mummers, "I can't believe you just said that." _Neither can I. _

Rubbing his eyes, Yuki sits up with a flash of pain decorating his features and says, "Kyo, do you think it's really safe for her to be the Head? You know how this family is when it comes to change." Nodding Kyo sits down on the bed and says, "Haru's talking to her about it. She has all of us backing her up. I asked Hatori first, but he came up with this idiotic notion that Shigure will make a good Head." Giving a small laugh he hugs Kyo's warm body and admits, "I'm glad you didn't ask me to do this. Kyo, I've been around Akito too long and that power would have destroyed me." Adoringly he kisses the teen's wrist where he had placed the bruises and he gazes up at Kyo's eyes sadly then kisses his lips. "I'm sorry, I'd never intentionally hurt you," he whispers trying not to move too much.

He frowns once Yuki falls asleep and steps out into the hall taking a deep breath then moves towards Akito's rooms. He slips inside trying not to throw up at the sight of blood that still stains the floors and he moves over the window where the birds chirp waiting for their master. "I'm sorry," he starts out glancing at the dark sky and he draws his knees to his chest sobbing, "I really wanted you to like me, but you became too jealous. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but I didn't mean to. I fell in love with Haru, but I still cared about you." He wipes at his eyes viciously and bites his lower lip before slamming his fist against the wall. "Damn it, you destroyed us; me! It's your fault I'm like this! It's your fault that I forgot how much I trusted Shigure and Hatori. I cared about them." He curls up on his side and chokes back sobs. "I'm sorry he killed you," he cries out and nearly screams when he's tugged against a strong chest. "Hari, it's all my fault," he whispers clinging to the man caving in to his weakness.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N- Hey, everyone, what's up? Srry bout such a long wait. Passes out Twinkies to everyone in order to be forgiven. Here's a new chapie!

Chapter 22

Shaking his head, Haru drags Kyo into their bedroom and playfully kisses him before stating, "We're back to where we started." His kitten looks up at him darkly as he nervously laughs and tugs the neko's lithe body onto his lap. "She refused, actually her mother said no, but she told me why," he explains and looking down Kyo sighs in distress before trying to walk away. "I'll take care of everything, okay? I want you to relax, though," he says hushing his kitten with a finger against his lips and he grins when Kyo straddles his lap. "Would you like some help relaxing," he asks as Kyo unconsciously grinds against him trying to get comfortable and the neko blushes shaking his head. "The funeral is already planned and taken care of, Kyo," he tells the cat and smiles as Kyo pulls on his shirt. "What about Domenic," Kyo asks, a quick roll of the eyes, and he falls back against the mattress. "I don't know, he's a murderer and we're all witnesses," he states and with a shrug of his good shoulder leans up to capture the neko's lips.

"Haru, I'm trying to be serious," he says not moving off his boyfriend but making it clear that he doesn't want to be touched sexually. "Sorry, kitten," Haru admits shamelessly and the casual air always carried by the younger teen returns. "Why did Kisa refuse," he asks certain that the gray eyed boy would know and sighing Haru replies, "Power consumes a person, manipulating them into unrecognizable objects. No one has ever willingly given up power. As pure their souls were before, after given enough power those souls are corrupted. To hold power is to be insane. That's how she explained it to me. The human mind isn't capable of having endless power without abusing it."

He sits, grim and resigned with knowledge, and he watches the scarlet eyes darken. "Domenic wasn't like that," he replies knowing the neko's question and Kyo nods saying, "He was deranged before given power. Craving the power because of something." He massages the cat's tense shoulders, looking away with sad eyes, and breathing in deeply he rests their foreheads together. "Some people are abused and their minds alter their social skills due to that abuse. Most serial killers at one point were abused as children. They take the beatings and metamorphosis the pain into a way of thinking. In the end, believing they deserved the punishment and in turn beating, killing, or raping because they believe others deserve punishment. Domenic wanted to hurt you the way he was in order to control you, he made himself only conscious of the fact you needed to be punished in order to be saved and he was master," he explains taking a deep breath then he sees Kyo's eyes sadden as the neko pulls away. "Then it's not safe to be around me, is it?"

Glaring at the outside, he ignores Shigure's aimless chatter and snaps, "Why don't you shut up?" The dog glances at him with a flash of worry in his eyes and says, "I'm only trying to cheer you up." He sighs wearily while sipping his tea and asks, "Can't I be placed in Kyo's room?" The inu nods and lifts him carefully into the wheel chair that Kyo had used not that long ago. "Don't do anything to strenuous. I know how teenage boys can be. After all, Aya and I could barely contain ourselves around each other," the writer squeals pushing him into the bedroom and he flashes a death threat at Haru seeing the kitten's pain. "Shigure, go get Hatori and possibly Kisa," he demands forcing himself past the pain as he climbs onto the bed.

Her eyes draw together in confusion as she enters the bedroom. "Explain to him that he won't be abusive," Haru says, the unusual pleading tone to his voice startles her, and she sits down on the chair next to the bed. Taking Kyo's hand, she smiles brightly letting him know he can trust her and begins, "Kyo, you had someone who loved you and comforted you. You were shown what compassion was before it became too late." The neko nods, his face visibly showing his relief, and he grins saying, "I sold the house." Hatori's eyes widen slightly and the man states calmly, "I thought you decided to keep it." She smiles softly trying to hide her giggles as Kyo explains, "I did, but then there was this couple that wanted to buy it and said I could take some time to fix it up if there was property damage. Of course, her parents will live with them for a few years." Confusion settles on the seahorse's face as she flings her arms around Kyo's neck screaming joyfully, "You mean it, Kyo? Really, we get your house?" He shrugs nodding and states, "I just have to scrub it."

Nausea overcomes him as he steps into the front door and he nearly vomits. His crimson's widen as Domenic rises to his feet tossing a cool glare at him casually. "I could kill you right now and it wouldn't matter," the man says and he tenses when slender fingers grip his hair as Domenic continues, "I gave you everything and this is how you repay me. I loved you unconditionally and you had all the money you could ever need. All I asked in return was obedience." Shaking his head, he backs away and states firmly, "No, you wanted me to be your whore. You never loved me, I was just a prize for you to conquer."

He laughs when the teen tries to defy him and slaps the orange-head's tanned cheek. "You're a monster. Children will be afraid of you while others gaze at you with hatred mingled with disgust. Do you want that to happen?" He grins at the boy's confusion and shoves him onto his knees whispering, "I'll tell the world what you are and that you're involved with your family members. Not many people will take it lightly that a monster that sleeps with his male cousins is among them." The boy gasps as he tugs harshly on his hair and yells, "Stop it, Domenic. I don't know what you want anymore. Why do you want me so badly if I'm that disgusting to you?" He chuckles kneeling to gaze evenly at the boy and admits, "I'm just as horrible as you are. I want to break you completely like my father did to me."

He punches Domenic as anger floods his brain and he blinks back his tears of frustration. "No, I've been hurt all my life and I've survived it. I'm not going to let you break me down anymore," he yells pushing the man away from him and his heart hammers in his chest as he realizes what he must do. "Hari," he yells rolling away before the man's fist could crush his face and the doctor rushes towards them. "Hari, take away his memories of his childhood, or at least his father. If he can't remember being hurt then he wont know how to hurt others," he begs launching himself onto the man and he holds Domenic tightly whimpering. Gently he's disentangled from the man and stares wide eyed as Hatori obeys his wish. "Why do you want this, Kyo? He hurt you yet you don't want him to suffer," Shigure says wrapping him into a protective hug and he sighs sadly, "Because I still love him."

He stands gazing at the gorgeous blond that stares at him with fascination and says, "I was just about to clean the house, sir. There's a family that wants to move in soon." The man nods flashing his wolfish smile that made him go weak in the knees. "Sorry, I must have gotten drunk or something. I can't even remember how I got here," the man mummers rubbing his temples and gazing around with interest before his blues land on him again. "You're absolutely beautiful. Would you mind going on a date with me?" His heart fluttered momentarily as he shakes his head and replies, "I'm already taken." Sighing the man glances him over once then says, "Does he make you happy?" Stepping closer, he shakes the man's hand and responds, "Yeah, I'm happy." The man's eyes light up as he smiles at him and gratefully he adds, "It was nice to meet you." Domenic laughs nervously then mumbles, "I feel like a school boy around you. I should leave, though, so you can get started."

He walks away only glancing once at the house where he'd seen that gorgeous teen. For an instant he felt as if he'd known every inch of that golden flesh. He had felt his heartbeat quicken at one quick glance at the boy's eyes. Laughing he shrugs then enters his car before laying his hands over his eyes to rub away the tears he hadn't noticed he'd been crying. Shyly he checks his reflection and sighing he tries to recall if he ever saw that boy before. "I didn't even get his name," he states mournfully as he pulls away then sighs as he waves at his neighbor despite her obvious dislike for him. He wonders only briefly why that teen had such a sad look in his eyes when they locked eyes. Still, he speeds up and ignores the feeling of something missing in his life.

Forgetting his tears, he scrubs the floors erasing any trace of his life there and he jumps when Shigure touches his shoulder. "It's been two hours since he left and this place is spotless," the dog states touching his hair and he shakes his head falling against the man chocking back sobs. "I can still smell the blood and see him beating me. I wont be able to come back here after today so it has to be perfect," he states defiantly pushing himself away from the comforting dog and he moves into the bedroom grimacing at the bloodstains. "Why'd you let him forget if you can't?" He sighs irritably and snaps, "He's a better person for forgetting and I'm better for remembering."

Shaking his head as the boy continues to scrub at the non-existent bloodstains, he calmly sits at the newly replaced bed, "Kyo, there's nothing left for you to clean. Akito replaced all the rugs, furniture and had the walls painted," he finally says pulling the young boy up and instantly the neko fights his hold. "He knew that you wanted to sell it and wanted your forgiveness so he cleaned it." Kyo rolls his eyes and states, "It's easy to pay someone to replace stuff." Nodding he lifts the boy up bridal style and pushes the urge to lick the teen's lips away. "In his own way, he still loved you. Akito wasn't easy to understand but he did show that he loved you." Chuckling Kyo gazes up at him skeptically and states, "I know he loved me once, but you don't destroy someone you love." Sighing he lays the neko in the backseat and sits in the passenger seat grasping Hatori's hand trying to escape his thoughts. _If only you knew how deep his love for you ran? I may love you deeply, Kyo, but it could never amount to his love for you._


	23. Chapter 23

A/N- Thanks for the reviews. Ya'll have been great, but sadly this is the last chapter. Please enjoy and leave a few last words under the reviews.

Chapter 23 They watch as his casket is lowered into the grave and sadly their eyes trail to the lone figure near the tombstone. The only one that dared to be that close to the Head. The murmuring stops as the red eyes look up expectantly and suddenly each one of them are dropping their roses onto the brown, wooden tomb. They walk away leaving the boy to mourn leaving only two others to mingle near the foot of the grave. One by one they enter the Main House in order to sit down for the supper Kisa and Tohru had prepared. They pay no attention to the sound of relieved sighs that escape all of them and pass the shared looks of happiness off as just the joy of being together again. Only the author glances at the door occasionally waiting patiently for the safe return of an unrequited love.  
Broken, defeated whimpers escape him, but he doesn't cry. He had seen Domenic again and it had crushed his heart all over again. The man was as beautiful as ever and his eyes held a special light they had lost long ago. Domenic hugged him almost possessively and he smiled shyly before they parted. The man's reason for the contact had been simple, just an urge that had to be fulfilled. In the end they had both been satisfied. He had known then that Domenic had truly loved him but the abuse had altered his judgment. He gazes at Yuki and Haru knowing without a doubt he's the luckiest man in the world. Kneeling one last time next to the grave, he whispers, "I can't help but still love you. If you ever see me on the grounds while in your ghost form know that it's me crying for what we lost. You wanted to be forgiven and I wanted acceptance. You gave me everything, and I forgive you. I love you, Akito"  
They know that Kyo will never stop loving his two former lovers despite what they had put him through, but they understand that their neko would never let them go. They're satisfied with knowing that the majority of his heart belongs to them. They smile sadly as they hear a lone dog bark knowing that the canine is responding to Shigure's distress. They don't bother with trying to figure out who loves each other more or who loved the neko longer knowing only a headache will result. If they did try to figure it out, they know they wont like the answer. Only one person had ever loved their kitten more than them and longer than them; that was the former Head. Aya ushers Hatori and Shigure outside with a loud laugh and squeals, "We need a picture of all of us now that we're together again." Ritsu stands happily with a camera in his hands ready to click the button as he smiles at Ayame. Kyo rolls his eyes with a sneer as Haru tugs him onto the bench in between himself and Yuki. Shigure stands behind Haru with one hand resting on the teen's shoulder and the other around Hatori's shoulders. With a slight smile, the doctor crosses his arms then adoringly ruffles Kyo's hair before deciding to place his hand on the neko's should and the other on the back of the bench. Giggling Ayame kneels next to Yuki hugging him and he grins as the light flashes in their eyes. Proudly Ritsu surveys his work on the Polaroid and shows it to Aya for his approval. They press the photo into the album and Shigure sings, "One big happy family!" With a quick kiss to Kyo's cheeks, Yuki and Haru flash V signs for the next photo.  
He lies in bed with Yuki cuddled up against him and Haru contently wrapping him in his arms. He sighs happily as he spots a shooting star and wishes for contentment. I never want to lose this. Thank you, Domenic. If it hadn't been for you then I'd never have seen what was right in front of me. I hope that you find your own happiness. He squints in the darkness, his eyes finding the figure he'd been waiting for. Akito's money is his now, all his luxury cars belonged to him, and the title of the Head rested on his shoulders until the new one was capable. He smiles at the dark eyed beauty that floats through the wall and ghostly lips gently press a final farewell kiss against his own. "I pray you know that I'll love you forever. In time I hope that you'll forgive me completely. It's my wish that on this plane of undead you can love me as purely as you once did. I can't express how sorry I am nor could I ever alter the past enough to give the cat a decent chance. Raise her well; the new Head is yours to care for," the spirit of Akito whispers and mutely he nods grasping for the man only to feel his fingers slip through cold air.  
You can't help whom you love or how their love will affect you. All you can do is hope for the best and pray that the love you feel is shared. Love isn't about control, but equality. The ability to say I'll lave my life down for that man or woman and mean it. To love is to feel the greatest emotion on earth. Love has no standards or boundaries. I know that I love both Yuki and Haru and always will. I would die for either of them and their happiness means the world to me. However, I love Akito and Domenic, too. That doesn't make me a bad person, only someone who has the heart to love everyone equally. Love is found and lost, but always cherish it. 


End file.
